


Supernatrual Oneshots and Smut

by Gegeelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Other, Soulless Sam Winchester, nowincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gegeelle/pseuds/Gegeelle
Summary: Link to original book- https://www.wattpad.com/story/256759847-supernatural-oneshots-and-smut-18%2BWattpad deleted the original so here's what i had saved and here's to a new book! using AO3 to archive all the work that goes into this bookoriginal book started- sept 17, 2018deleted- 1-28-21new book started- 1-28-21contains-smutfluffangstetcI DO NOT WRITE WINCEST FUCK THAT SHIT, THATS GROSS.i do not own SPN or the characters
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, castiel x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Sam Winchester- Kinks

NOT EDITED 

1-29-21

Your POV-

Dean, Sam, and I walked into the bar down the street from out motel. We got our seats at the bar, like always I was in the middle of them both. The bartender walked over and smirked.  
"You look like a lady who drinks whisky." He said and I nodded.  
"You know how to read a lady then."I smiled,"light rocks."  
"Coming right up, what can I get you men today?" He asked as he filled a cup with whisky.  
"Whisky for me." Dean said, the bartender nodded and slid me my glass and filled one for dean.  
" a corona."Sam said and he nodded, Dean took his glass and looked around scanning the room. San soon had a beer mug placed in front of him.  
"What's your name gorgeous?" He asked.  
"I'm (y/n)." I smiled getting slightly annoyed,"and you?"  
"I'm Mitch." He smiled,"You single?"  
"She's taken." Sam said and threw his arm around me, thank god for Sam being in my life.  
"I'm really not surprised, she's a pretty lady." He smiled,"take care of her, a lot of men would love to get her." He moved his hand across the room, I did see a couple men looking at me,"call me back over if you need more drinks." He walked and Dean laughed.  
"She's taken." Dean mimicked Sam as he laughed,"geez why so dominant?"  
"I don't know." He laughed slightly taking his arm off of me.  
"I think it was cute." You took a sip of your drink,"the whole protective boyfriend thing is cute, how don't you have a girl?"  
"None of them are...my type." He said.  
"You have a type?" Dean laughed.  
"Yes dean, unlike you I like certain people, not just the ones with big tits." Sam smirked, and dean gave him a disrespected look and laughed.  
"Don't forget a fat ass." He pointed at him and I rolled my eyes. I looked over at the pool table as saw a brunette looking out way, her bottom lip in her teeth, checking dean out.  
"Hookup at the pool table." I said and dean looked over.  
"Someone wants some coaching." He winked and I fake gagged,"I'll see you two later."  
"Ya we'll see you in the Morning." Sam shooed him off, we watched he walked over and she immediately started to talk with him.  
"They're fuckin' tonight." I Laughed and his arm wrapped around me again,"what you in protective fake boyfriend mode again?"  
"No, it's just comfy." He answered and I looked around, I met the eyes of a blonde, he had a green t shirt and some stubble, he was pretty hot. He winked at me and I looked at sam.  
"No...you saw that dude with the stubble and in the green shirt looking at me." I smirked and looked at him, he looked back at me, a smirk on his face.  
"And if I did?" He asked.  
"I might just go talk to him." You smiled with you words.  
"I might just have to kiss ya." He said and you laughed, throwing your head back again this arm.  
"That's funny...that's really funny." You laughed, only so you did show how much you wanted him to pin you against the wall and kiss you.  
"What if it wasn't a joke." I looked over and he was inches from my face.  
"But it is...right?" You asked and he shook his head,"were you drugged?"  
"If your a drug then ya I've been drugged." You felt your face flush, and your heart rate speed up a bit.  
"You're acting like dean right now." I said.  
"He's said stuff like this to you?" He asked and I nodded.  
"When we all first met." I said,"Obviously I didn't fall for him." He took a swig of his alcohol and I sat up, I looked over at dean and grabbed Sams arm,"lo- Holy shit you're big, but anyways, look at dean and the chick."  
"Already making out." Sam scoffed,"that didn't take long, and he still has the same glass."  
"They'll be leaving soon." I took a sip of the Carmel colored liquor. You grabbed his arm again and nodded.  
"What?" He asked, he eyes brow was raised slightly and some of his hair had called in front of his face.  
"I've never actually felt how big you are till now." I said.  
"That can be taken in a dirty way,(y/n)." He smirked and I shook my head, Dean started to walk towards us, the girl in his arms.  
"Please use protection." I said as he walked past us, he gave me a thumbs up.  
"See you two tomorrow morning!" He exited the building with her.  
"There room is next to ours." Sam whispered.  
"Shit." We sighed at the same time, we looked at each other and laughed, I looked into his hazel eyes, a little bit of lust and want filled them.  
"What?" He asked raising a brow.  
"You're eyes are talking to me he quite." He laughed.  
"And what are they saying?" He asked while chuckling.  
"they're saying to ditch this place and go back to the motel." You laughed and drank the rest of your whiskey like a shot.  
"Sounds like a plan." He said,"there's nothing fun here." You were an inch away from his lips at this point.  
"But there's so much fun at the motel." You whispered and winked.  
"Oh fuck." He swallowed hard.  
"Hey Mitch!" You called the bartender over, he looked over and came right over.  
"What do you two need?" He asked,"oh and if it's about paying for the drinks, there on me."  
"Aww Thanks." You kissed his cheek,"come on Samuel, let's go." You got out of your chair takings Sam's hand, you walked towards the door.  
"Come back again!" He waved as you two exited.

Sam's pov-  
Motel-

I unlocked the red door and could faintly very faintly hear dean and the chick in the room next to us.  
"I'm so much louder." (y/n) muttered and laughed as she walked into the room, my eyes trailed down her body, and landed on her ass. I shook my head and mentally scolded myself for the action. I closed the door and she started to take off her shirt. She stopped and looked at me and giggled.  
"You're drooling." She laughed and threw her shirt at her bag, I shook my head and took my shirt off  
"You're drooling." I mimicked her as she looked me up and down.  
"I've seen you shirtless so many times, yet I'm always surprised." She said grabbing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt from her bag,"I'm gonna get dressed." SHe walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
"Fuck." I whispered and opened my duffel and grabbed out my sweatpants, I undid my belt and my jeans and took them off and then the bathroom door opened.  
"Shit sorry!" She apologized and closed the door.  
"It's fine! I really don't care!" I laughed and the door opened again as I put the sweats on.  
"Sorry." She whispered, her face was a light shade of pink.  
"It's fine." I reassured her.  
I fell onto the single bed and she fell down next to me.  
"Fuck! Dean!" We could hear the girl yell.  
"Eww." (y/n) fake gagged.  
"I'll make you yell louder." I smirked and got  
On Top of her.  
"Just try." She laughed, and I did the one thing she hates...I started to tickle her,"Sam...Sam, Sam!" She yelled laughing and squirming underneath me.  
"Come on, you can yell louder than that." I chuckled, my hands crept under her shirt and I got exactly what I want.  
"I swear to god sam!" She yelled,"Sam!"  
"There we go." I stopped and rolled back into the bed next to her.  
"You're a pain in the ass." She hit my shoulder.  
"I can be one if you want." I winked and she shook her head.  
"In your dreams." She said and crawled under the covers, I did to,"I'm going to bed."  
"Sounds good."

Your POV-

After what felt like 2 hours but was actually just 15 minutes I heard Sam speak.  
"Hey (y/n)?" Sam asked, I rolled over to face him.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Random question...but what turns you on?" He asked, you giggle nervously.  
"What do you mean by that?" You asked  
"What gets you in the mood? What do you like during sex? Basically what are your kinks? Because you don't look like you would have much." He said and you laughed.  
"I have a nice list of kinks Winchester." You laughed.  
"Tell me them." He said and you took a deep breath in and sharply exhaled.  
"Okay well, to start I like the basics, hair pulling, choking, bondage, but also knife play, light scratches, cut my clothes, run the blade over me...fuck. I like biting, like hickey biting that rule, somewhat degradation but not all the time, call me a worthless whore it a slut and I'll be cumming seconds...or cry,  
Ya know it's confusing, , spanking like Holy hell, edge play, refusal, praise..." you through more,"hmm that's everything I'll list right now."  
"Wow, you're one kinky bitch and you have more." He sighed,"but we have a lot in common, I like to pull hair and have my hair pulled and I love choking ,I Like being scratched , I'll spank you if been bad,Gladly tie you to the bed or tie your hands behind you back,somewhat of a knife kink, I won't Make you bleed..,well I will and I'll gladly cut your clothes off, refusal...and uh." He laughed,"daddy kink."  
"Oh shit." You smiled,"Are you serious?" One of my kinks I didn't list was that I have a sub and dom kink along with a daddy kink and he's got a daddy kink.  
"Yup." He whispered,"what you like to dominate? Screaming someone's name as they fuck You senselessly, their hand wrapped around your neck from behind of keeping you pinned to the bed?" You held your breath as he spoke.  
"Holy shit." You exclaimed," slap my ass and call me ki-" you stopped speaking,"I'm not gonna continue that sentence."  
"You like to be called kitten? Maybe baby girl?" He smirked, you looked up at the ceiling and he chuckled,``Come on kitten, don't be shy." He whispered in your ear, placing his hand on your thigh, kneading the flesh.  
"I'm not I'm shy, just really turned on." You admitted.  
"I can tell." His hand dipped into your shorts and rubbed you clothes Clit,"you're so wet...and for me...so naughty."  
"Fuck me." You whispered.  
"Gladly." He whispered and kissed the shell of your ear and then your lips, leading you into a dominant kiss, he crawled on top of you, deepening it. His middle finger rubbed circles on your clit, your hands made their way into his hair, tangling it around your fingers. He ended the kiss and started to kiss down your neck nipping at the skin creating small hickeys, he continued this action till he found your sweet spot.  
"Mmm, Sam." You sighed and he bit down onto the skin only to slap your thigh, you gasped at the stinging.  
"Wrong name kitten." He growled on your skin and he sucked on the area, teasing the skin with his teeth, before he looked into your eyes,"safe word is red, understand?"  
I quickly nodded and responded with a yes. " good, now I gotta get this off of you." He ripped your shirt in half and you pulled it off and threw it somewhere in the room. He kissed your chest, and left a hickey on your collarbone and above your black lace bra.  
"Daddy." You sighed.  
"Gonna treat you real good, kitten." He murmured with a lust filled tone.  
"Please daddy." You whispered.  
"Please What?" He said meeting your (e/c) eyes.  
"Touch me...fuck me." You whispered, begging him.  
"Patience kitten, Patience. Sit up." You sat up as much as you could because he was still mostly on top of you, his knee in between your legs and the other trapping your leg in between his.  
His hands slid behind your back and unclipped your bra. He slid it off your arms and tossed it off of the bed,"you got a nice pair of tits kitten." He took your boob in his hand and squeezed it and ran his thumb over your nipple,"so soft." He took your other in his mouth, flicking his tongue teasingly over your sensitive bud.  
"Sam." You sighed, he squeezed your thigh and spanned it hard and painfully, making you even more wet than before. His hand rubbed your thigh as he nibbled your bud, he soon removed his mouth from your chest and kissed and nipped down your stomach to the top of your shorts.

His hand rubbed your thigh as he nibbled your bud, he soon removed his mouth from your chest and kissed and nipped down your stomach to the top of your shorts  
(Pretend She has shorts on)  
"Can't wait to taste you kitten..." he growled,"how much do you like what your wearing?"  
"What?" I asked and he pulled out a knife from underneath his pillow that you didn't know was there ,"oh!" You got more excited,"um...I can buy another pair...it'll cost me."  
"I'll buy em for you." He entered the knife through the leg of your shorts, the tip hitting the hem and he swiftly cut them open.  
"Fuck." You whispered, he cut the other leg and you rose your hips s hit and he threw the ruined shorts onto the floor, he ran the side of the cold silver blade on your stomach and sides and then he brought it up to his mouth and licked it.

" You whispered, he cut the other leg and you rose your hips s hit and he threw the ruined shorts onto the floor, he ran the side of the cold silver blade on your stomach and sides and then he brought it up to his mouth and licked it  
He raised his brow at you and smirked.  
"What? You like that?" He asked, you hit your bottom lip and nodded,"words kitten, tell daddy how much you like it when he licks his knife, maybe I'll have to draw some blood." He ran the sharp tip on your thigh,"or maybe I'll cut your pretty ass up."  
"Fuck daddy." You sighed, You winced as he pressed the knife to the outside of your thigh and dragged it, creating a letter,"oh god." You whisper are it stung, you looked down at it, it was an 's'.  
"You're mine, and till that heals and a scar isn't there anymore, you belong to me." He said,"you're all mine." He put the knife on his pillow and got off of the bed,"lay in your stomach."  
"Yes daddy." You obeyed his order,He reached into his bag and grabbed out his belt from his jeans, he folded it and snapped it, the sound echoed in the room, your heart rate quickened.  
"Gonna bruise your ass up...Might not be able to sit tomorrow kitten." He laughed as he ran the leather on your ass,"don't know if I want that sexy underwear on you while I do this or if I want it off..." he ran his free hand on the black lace, sliding his middle and index finger over your heat and back up your ass,"it's coming off, open your mouth." You propped yourself up in your elbows and he put the belt into your mouth, you felt his tear the lace in half, he slid it down your legs teasingly. He tossed it and came back up to you and without warning slapped your ass painfully hard.  
"Oh daddy!" You yelled in pleasure/pain, the belt restricting some of the word, He backhanded slapped your ass, your back arched down onto then mattress,"oh fuck."  
" don't speak." He rubbed your ass and released another hard spank. You bit down onto the brown leather belt and swatted your ass 5 hard times. You ass throbbed and you were wetter than before, Sam looked like the type of man to be a soft dom, but he's not, and that's sexy as shit.  
"You're ass looks so nice with my handprint on it." He rubbed your ass,"release the belt." You opened your mouth and he took the belt, you wiggled your butt a bit in excitement making him chuckle,"excited for more?"  
"Ya." You smiled and he kissed in between your shoulder blades.  
"I'll give you a treat if you don't make any noise for the first 6, how about that?" You bite your lip and nodded,"good girl." He ran the leather belt on your ass and soon swat it...painfully hard, you bite your lip and gripped onto the sheets below you, you let out a small wince,"what did I say, slut? No noise." He put his hand on the hollow of your back and brought the belt down even harder his time.

You bit your knuckles to block any noise from coming out as he repeated this action, the sound of the leather hitting your soon to he bruised and maybe cut up ass, filled the room Along with the faint sound of a car outside  
You bit your knuckles to block any noise from coming out as he repeated this action, the sound of the leather hitting your soon to he bruised and maybe cut up ass, filled the room Along with the faint sound of a car outside. You were now on the 6th spank, you were counting. He brought it down and rubbed your throbbing, stinging, red ass.  
"You're ass looks gorgeous all red...maybe I should punish you when we get back to the bunker, how would you like that? Bent over my knee as I spank you and then shove my fingers into that tight little pussy of yours?" (Holy hell.) He said rubbing your ass and then he slipped two fingers into your folds and rubbed your throbbing clit,"I won't continue with your punishment, I'm gonna taste you." He remove this fingers from your needy Clit and rolled you over onto your back, He pried you legs apart and pulled you to the end of the bed by the back of your knees, you tried to close your legs but he kept them open.  
"Not tonight kitten, not tonight. Tonight I own you, tonight you're mine." He said and kelt down, he bit your inner thigh and then licked a long strip over you folds before dipping his tongue to your clit.  
"Fuck daddy." You moaned as he lightly sucked your clit and then licked down to your entrance.  
"Goddamn kitten." He growled in a satisfied and lust filled tone, he plunged his tongue into your entrance, and licked up to your clit, he repeated the action quickly and hungrily, almost animalistic sending you into a moaning a beginning mess, dean and the chick could definitely hear you a bit. Your hand found its way into his hair, tugging on it causing him to groan. he entered two fingers into your entrance and curled them.  
"Mmm, Daddy." You moaned as he slowly pump them,"oh god!" The mixture of him sucking my clit and pumping his fingers into me harder now, caused a knot to start to form in my stomach. Quickly. You gripped onto using hair harder, he growled at the sensation. He wasn't lying when he said he liked his hair pulled.  
"I'm so close daddy!" You said.  
"Cum for me, being a good little slut and cum for your daddy." He spoke on your clit, and that pushed you over the edge. Your orgasm ripped through you, you saw stars, your legs shook, your knuckles turned white as you gripped onto the mattress and his hair, and moans left your mouth uncontrollably. He was still pumping and sucking your clit bit slower and softly now. He removed his fingers and lightly licked your sensitive heat. You removed your hand from his hair and he stood up, his hand fell next to your head to support himself.  
"Open." He commanded, you opened your mouth and he stuck his middle index finger into your mouth, you tasted yourself in him. You sucked and licked his fingers clean before he removed then.  
If this is how he acts during sex all the time...then I might just become a whore and fuck him like every week,"now your gonna suck daddy's cock, and then you're gonna ride me, and if I think you deserve it, you might just get a round two in the shower, maybe in the morning." He smirked as he spoke. He stood up straight as you sat up and covered your chest with your arms,"uh uh, no covering yourself, I want to be able to see my baby girl." I put my arms down, I could see his erection in his sweatpants, my eyes widened slightly as he slid his sweats off, my heart stopped when I saw it in his boxers, Holy shit. He kicked the pants away and i got off the bed and immediately fell into my knees in front of him  
"Impatient are we?" He chuckled as I slid his boxers down,"let daddy sit down first baby girl, I've heard the men in your hotel room before." He winked, you blushed at the comment.  
I was kneeling in front of him, his index fingers was under my chin.  
"If you make daddy feel good you'll get a treat." He said, my eyes lit up,"excited?" I nodded and he slid his index away from my chin,"then make me feel good and you'll get it." His voice was stern and dominant, my heart melted and I could already tell the I was gonna experience the worst/hardest sub-drop ever. I took his erection in my hand and spit on the tip and started to pump him and then licked The tip causing him to Moan, I traced down the veins, and back to the tip taking it into my mouth and started to bob my head up and down while pumping it with my hand.  
"oh fuck."He grabbed a fist full of my hair as went faster and deeper,"shit." His tip hit the back of my throat, I went fast, pumping each time I went up and down,"oh god." He tightened his grip causing me to hum which made him moan your name, his tip kept hitting the back of my throat and I felt his member twitch, meaning he was getting close. You hummed as he thrusted his hips, the heat in between your legs grew, you wanted him inside of you, he gripped onto your hair grabbing more,"fuck babygirl." You looked up at him, his head was back and his eyes were closed. You went faster and I kept going and he soon released his load down my throat, moaning a strand of swears. I swallowed it all and looked up at him, catching my breath. He had a smirk on his lips, he looked up at the ceiling painting.  
"Holy shit that was good." He whispered.  
"Do I get my surprise?" I asked innocently, he looked down at me and nodded.  
"Sit up here." He patted on the bed. You stood up and sat on the bed as he stood up ,"in your knees and face the window, sit straight, hands behind your back." He whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine,"close your eyes." You did as he said, soon he tied your wrist behind you. The leather belt wrapped around them keeping them bound to your back.  
"You're gonna ride me like this." He said as you opened your eyes, the bed dipped as he sat down, getting comfortable on the pillows, your bottom lip was in between your teeth, he pat his lap and you made your way over as quick as possible before breaking out into laugher at how stupid you felt.  
"What?" He asked with a smirk as you straddle his cock which his hand was wrapped around.  
"I feel like I look stupid." You answered.  
"You could never look stupid, you're my baby girl." His free hand rested on your waist,"Are you ready?" You nodded as he rubbed your clit with his tip, you softly moaned as you get his tip enter you. You're head fell back as he pushed you down.  
"Daddy!" You moaned as tears pricked your eyes, fuck He was big.  
"Fuck you're tight." He groaned, he gave you a minute to get adjusted, both of his large hands sat on your waist as he started to slowly move you up and down his cock. You were already a moaning mess, he was continuously hitting your g-spot, your nails dig into your palm as your head fell back and your eyes closed, you started to bounce faster, his hand travel your body, up your sides, down your hips, along your back, and landing in your ass.

You were already a moaning mess, he was continuously hitting your g-spot, your nails dig into your palm as your head fell back and your eyes closed, you started to bounce faster, his hand travel your body, up your sides, down your hips, along you...  
"Fuck— (y/n) you feel ama-azing." He groaned as he bucked his hips up slightly,"should've done-done this w-way sooner."  
"Hell yeah." You whispered in a response, you felt his thumb start to work your clit with harsh circles,"oh daddy!"  
"Look at me." He ordered, you ignored him and kept your eyes closed and your head back, he slapped your asd painful hard, it echoed in the room.  
"Shit!" You yelped in Pain and pleasure.  
"I said look at me." He repeated and you did, you opened your eyes and looked down at him, meeting his brown eyes,"so gorgeous." His hand that wasn't in your ass trailed up your stomach, in between your breasts, and onto your neck. You were both glistening in a thin layer of sweat, the smell of sex, the sound of skin on skin, moans, swears, and eachother names filled the room. the knot in your stomach was forming quickly.  
"Oh his Sam I'm close." You whispered.  
"Don't you dare—even think for-for a second I'm gonna let you cum when you w-want." He panted, his fingertips dig into your hips, he bucked his hips into your painfully causing you to cry out and tears to prick your eyes. Loving the reaction he did it again to the point where you were yelling "daddy" on the verge of cumming while a couple stray tears fell down your cheeks. Not pain, well anymore but pure fuckibg pleasure.  
"What a good slut you are." He praised,"what a pain slut."  
"Only-only for you." You moaned, the knot in your stomach started as now hanging together on a string,"I'm gonna cum daddy!"  
"Don't you dare baby." He threatened,"just wait for me, I'm close." You look down at him, your palms stinging, they could be bleeding for all you know. Sams bottom lip was in between his teeth and his cock twitched inside of you and then he filled you up and you relaxed onto him Curses left both of your lips as you both climaxed, your back arched, your body get limp but you stayed sitting so you didn't fall onto him. You both panted as your highs came down and then you both looked at each other in shock and fear.  
"We didn't use a-"  
"I'm in the pill." You said quickly,"now can you please get this belt off of me daddy?"He sat up and undid it, you got off of his cock and rubbed your wrists fell onto the pillows face first.  
"Holy shit that was amazing." Painted heavily.  
"Only daddy could make me feel that way."'you answered lifting your head up slightly and then back into the pillows. He snuck his arm under your head and you lived closer to him as you also got under the thin covers,"hey sam?"  
"What it is baby?" He asked looking at you.  
"Is this real? Not pretend. Not you being horny and needed a quick release." I said.  
"If I needed a quick release I would've just asked for a hand Job. This isn't fake, we could be something if you wanted, I already have your submission." He smirked.  
"True." You nodded,"now you gotta deal with my sub-drop."  
"I already planned on making you feel amazing, loved, cared for, and everything else." He smiled and kissed your forehead," now let's get some sleep. You're gonna need it."  
"What I need is a new ass, you broke mine." I said Seriously.  
"Just go to bed." He laughed, you kissed his soft lips and curled into the side of him and soon drifted to sleep.

Sam's pov-  
Morning

I woke up to the sound of a car blaring it's horn for a couple of seconds before stopping.  
"Why the hell is someone blowing a horn at this time?" I heard (y/n) whisper, her head was on my arm, just like how we fell asleep,"why does my thigh so much? Jesus Christ." She winced and sat up.  
"Things were...pretty wild last night." I said and she looked back at me.  
"Ya I know." I she nodded as she looked back in front of her and pulled the blanket up,"that's one nice S."  
"Thanks." I laughed,"Sorry."  
"It's fine...definitely gonna scar and take a long time to heal." She hissed as she traced it with her index.  
"How does your ass feel, baby?" I asked noticing she asked still in her sub zone.  
"It's sore."'she said,"so are my wrists...and my thigh, all of me...from sex and and that job."  
"That's probably because you decided to jump onto a demon to restrain it." I sat up proposing myself in my elbows.  
"I got it the devil's trap did I not?" She laughed,"but seriously....last night."  
"What about it?" She was giving me a look that's he probably didn't even mean to give me, she was non verbally pleading me to not lie.  
"Was it something to get you off or was it something more?" She asked, her voice cracked slightly on more,"because it was something to get you off, then I have your initial on my thigh, you have MY submission, and know stuff that only some of my last partners ever knew about, and it was to get you off then it was all for nothing."  
"(y/n)..." I sat up, I was right next to her,"none of that was fake. None of that was a hunters need for a release. None of that was fake. At all. (y/n) I've been wanting to do that for ages." She changed her position so she was leaning on her arm while the free one held the blanket to her,"I would've done that she's ago, but it just was never the right time. I just couldn't keep it in any longer."  
"Couldn't Keep it in your pants either." She laughed, I rolled my eyes with a smirked,"sorry...I just had to ask again, i know I asked last night."  
"Look at me." I ordered in a soft tone, she quickly did,"never be sorry for asking that, it's completely reasonable."  
"I know but I should...trust you. I've known you for years, you've never lied to me before." She said just above a whisper,"sorry."  
"Okay, stop with the sorry."  
"Sorry." She laughed and I rolled my eyes with a smile.  
"I love you." I laughed.  
"I love you too." A light blush caused from happiness painted her face, I pecked her lips And she laid back down onto the pillows,"last night you said you were going to punish me in the bunker..."  
"I will and I am. In the library, the kitchen, my room, your room, the garage...the cellar." I winked and then my phone rang, I rolled my eyes and grabbed it off of the nightstand and answered,"Hello?"  
"Start getting ready to leave, we're getting breakfast and hitting the road." I heard deans say.  
"(y/n) and I need to take showers so give us 20 minutes?" I looked at (y/n) and she sat up, an excited smile on her face. God she's adorable.  
"Ya sure, meet me at baby when you two are ready." He said and hung up.  
"You said last night if I was a good girl, I would get a round in the shower." She pointed at me, i bit my lower lip and smiled.  
"Get your ass in that shower."

Your POV-  
After the shower-

I walked out of the motel room, Dean already took our room key from us a couple minutes ago. He was leaning on the impala.  
"Took you long enough." Dean laughed as you got closer.  
"I'll hit you with the bag." I raised the duffle.  
"I'm good,princess." Dean chuckled. Princess. The nickname he gave you when you two first met. You hit his shoulder as you walked past him and to the back of the car.  
"You good Sammy?" He asked.  
"I'm great." He said as he opened the trunk and you put your bag in, Sam Leaned into your ear and whispered,"you're mine, remember."  
"Duh, if you think I'm gonna forget then get a collar." I joked as he closed it.  
"I just might." He smirked.  
"OOh kinky." You bopped his nose and walked away.

You got in the backseat and Sam sat in the front. You almost inaudibly winced at the feeling of the hard leather on my bruised ass. Dean didn't hear it because the engine Turning over covered the sound.  
"Let's go get some food."

Deans POV-  
Diner-

I looked at Sam and (y/n) they weren’t talking at all. (y/n) took a sip of her coffee and looked at me.  
“What?” she asked, causing sam to look at her and then me.  
“How was your night?” I asked.  
“A night, the only thing i could hear was you fucking the chick last night.” she giggled.  
“Ya, the room next to us was having a blast. She wouldn’t stop yelling’ daddy.`` I said, they think i'm clueless.  
“Oh.” she said and her face turned a light shade of pink.  
“We didn’t hear that. Pretty glad about that.” sam said.  
“You sure you’re glad?” I raised a brow,”gotta say, i wonder if that girl and even walk this morning.”  
“Why don’t you just talking about it.” sam said in a stern tone, very dominant.  
“Sorry sammy, but i wanna.” I smirked,”unless you wanna talk about your night.”  
“Why don't we just stop talking.”(y/n) said above a whisper.  
“No baby-”sam said and stopped.  
“So (y/n),how was last night?”  
“Amazing.”


	2. Dean Winchester- Its okay

Warning- mention of self-harm at the end area, attempted suicide, crying dean, and dean yelling at Cas.

This is some angst bullshit, be prepared. Also not glamorizing SH or Suicide, im in therapy/treatment for selfharm and lost my father to suicide, dont glamorize that shit like hannah baker.

Published-12-19-19

Words-9087

Your pov-

"Hey baby, going hunting,you coming?" Dean asked walking up behind your seat in the library.

"I'll skip this one, call if you two need help though," you said, turning to look at him, placing your book down.

"You sure? It's a siren, I know you love them." he smirked,"plus we're going to Malibu."

"Im good." you smiled.

"Are you sure? You've never turned down a hunt, well you did like.." he counted on his fingers for emphasis ,"3 years ago."

"Again, i'm good, plus i've got other stuff to do here, my mom wants to meet up." he rolled his gorgeous green eyes and crossed his arms.

"Your mom?" he whined and knelt down,"the one that doesn't like me?"

"Ya she's the only mom I have." I said as he rested his chin on the armrest.

"Why won't you come?"( I almost wrote "why wont you cum" jesus) he pouted.

"Because I have other stuff to do." I said.

"Dean come on!" Sam shouted from the entrance to the bunker.

"Coming!" Dean yelled as he stood up and so did I,"love you." He hugged me while also picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you too." I pecked his lips a couple times.

"I'm gonna leave without you!" sam yelled.

"Touch my car I swear to god I will kill you!" Dean shouted as he put me down and kissed me again,"ill seen you in a couple days baby."

"See ya, stay safe, please i don't need to hear that you died and cass repaired you like a broken toy." I crossed my arms.

"I won't, I promise, love you." he pecked my lips once more before walking out.

"Love you too." you whispered as your smile vanished as you sat down. The sound of the bunker door closing made you flinch a bit. You would've gone if you weren't so tired. Tired of yourself. 

Tired of this life. 

Tired of your thoughts. 

Tired of your mind. 

Tired of everything. 

The last job you all went one messed you up a bit. Demons lie, I know, but it felt like he wasn't.

A couple weeks ago-

I sat in a wooden chain, my wrists tied to the armrest and my ankles tied to the legs. A knife pressed to my neck, one wrong move and I was dead.

"Finally got you alone." The blonde demon who put you in this embarrassing position said as he stood in front of you.

"They're gonna find me." I said.

"If they even loved you that it." He crossed his arms.

"The man that has your heart..Dean is it? Only "loves you" because it makes him feel something other than numbness." The female that was holding the knife to your neck said,"that's all your relationship is. A way to feel something, the weekly fuck, the company on the road so he doesnt have to listen to his brother." 

"You don't know that." I said and the knife was off of my neck and she walked in front of me.

"You're blind to the fact he sees other women behind your back, I'll name one. Lisa." She smirked.

"They don't speak." I said.

"Oh? Do you really think he's just going to go for a drive at 10 pm?" The male asked.

"We've done it before." I said.

"What do you think he does during that drive? He finds somewhere to go where your not and phone fuck that brown haired whore." The man said,"I mean come in (y/n), face it. He doesn't love you. No one does. Not your mom, your father, your sister, Sammy, or your poor boyfriend."

"He does love me." I whispered.

"Was that sadness I heard?" The lady laughed,"finally seeing it! The worthless fuck toy is finally realizing!" 

"You fucking wish." You snarled.

"Ooh, little puppy is all bark and no bite." He snickered.

"Once I get out of these I swear to god I'll kill you both." I said and the girl kicked me in the face, giving me a bloody nose.

"Like he said, all bark and no bite." She sighed,"hopeless."

End-

Their words played in your head ever since that day. Maybe it was right. Dean did talk a lot of night drives without you, you two have been having more fights in the span of two weeks than you two ever had in 4 months. Today was the most affection he's given you in a week. He's always away from you. A stray tear fell down your cheek and you quickly wiped it away. 

"It's all lies. He does love you, you're not just a fuck toy to him." You said to yourself,"demons are liars.."

Deans pov-

"Dean, don't ignore the question." Sam said.

"Nothing is wrong Sammy, stop asking about it." I said glaring at him,"just a bump in the road called (y/n) and I relationship, that's all."

"Mmhm." He hummed

"What do you think it is then since you seem to know." I rolled my eyes and tightened my grip on the steering wheel before releasing it.

"I think something was said in those 3 hours it took us to track down (y/n) and those demons." He said,"she went in the mission her normal self and left a numb, nearly emotionless, and drained, don't tell me you haven't realized."

"I have." I nodded,"and each time I ask, we fight. So I stopped."

"And then you two fought again because?" 

"I left for 3 days."

"Ya cause that's fucking smart." He scoffed.

"Look, what happened happened, after this We go back and everything will be different." I said.

"Hopefully for the better." I looked at him.

"I need you to shut the hell up." I turned the radio up, to shut him up.

I don't need his couples therapy. It's a normal fight couples have, well for us at least. This is just like all of the others we've had in the 4 years we've been together.

A day later-

I woke up to my blaring alarm. I quickly shut it off. It was 4:30, my mom lives in Brooklyn New York. I'm doing a two day trip by myself, I did them for the couple years before I met dean, I met him when he was looking for his father actually, that was 9 years ago. Wow, time flies. 

I pulled myself out of bed, throwing the blanket and sheet into order before leaving my room to shower.

I walked into my room and my phone rang, I walked over to the bedside table and answered.

"This is (y/n)." I said as I walked to the closet.

"Hey baby." I heard dean, I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Why are you awake?" I asked grabbing a pair of jeans, deans shirt, hoodie, and my shoes.

"I could ask you the same? Why are you up?" He asked I could see the smirk on his face.

"Because I'm going to Brooklyn." I said.

"You're gonna do 2 days by yourself and back?" He asked.

"Yes." I said and put my phone of speaker. I grabbed boy short panties and black lace bra from the dresser and put those on.

"Please be safe." He said,"please."

"Don't worry dean I'll be fine, I have 3 pistols, holy water, and rock salt in my glove compartment." I laughed as I put in my jeans, jumping a bit so they fit right.

" I know but we're both on opposite halves of the country, it's not easy to get to you Incase." I could hear the worriedness in his voice.

"You can call me whenever...if you must." I smiled as I slid the greenish grey shirt over my bra.

"Oh you bet your hot ass I am." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Look I have to go get everything in my car and eat. I'll call you around 12 or 1 o'clock." 

"Sounds good ,love you." He said.

"I love you too, bye." I said and hung up, I threw my hoodie over my shoulder as I slid on a pair of socks and my shoes, I walked over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone charger and wallet and left the room.

Deans pov-

3pm-

I closed my book and. I looked at my watch and to Sam who was reading on his laptop. 

"It's already 3." I said, he looked up and raised a brow.

"And?" He asked.

"(y/n) hasn't called." I said and he rolled his eyes and looked back at his laptop,"sam, were on our way to Malibu, she's on her way to New York. Anything could happen and I wouldn't know until I got a call from the hospital."

"Okay, now you're being dramatic." He said and leaned back in his chair,"look she probably stopped for Gas and something to eat around one and just forgot to call."

"Maybe I should've gone with her and Called this off." I said and he shut his laptop.

"Shut up, you're getting worried about (y/n) when you know that's if anything were to happen she can defend herself. Call her in an hour, plus Cas goes to her side in 2 seconds of her even saying his name." He said.

"That's cause I told him if he didn't I would kill him." I said in a serious tone, Sam looked at me with a slight shocked expression.

"You threatened an angel? He can send you back to hell if he really wanted to, might've taken 18 of them to get you out but it only takes one to put you back." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh shut up."

Your POV-

10pm-

I realized once I pulled out of the Gas station that I didn't call dean, to be fair I got my food and left within 5 minutes, as I drove down the long strip of gas stations, bars, fast food joints, and random shopping centers with grocery outlets I finally found a motel. I quickly but in my blinker and pulled in. For some reason I always got a sense of home whenever I pulled into a motel, I guess that's what happens. I quickly parked in the random motel somewhere on the west side of Ohio and took the key out of the ignition. It was weird not having dean or Sam with me. When you hunt with someone for 9 years, you get used to their presence, no matter how much you fight. 

I shut the door and locked and started to walk toward into motel entrance, I looked around, two girls exited their room.

"Come on!" One yelled grabbing the other girls wrist as her friend closed and locked the door,"Bailey and James are already there!"

"Okay! Okay!" The other laughed and they walked away as I entered the motel desk area. The receptionist was scrolling on his laptop, I rested my forearms on the counter and he didn't notice. I cleared my thoroughly and he looked up at me and then my chest and back at me. I rolled my eyes.

"One room." I said, he started to smirked,"twin for the night."

"Okay, $45." He said grabbing the key from behind him that was seeing held on the wall, I stood up and grabbed my wallet and grabbed the money and slid it on the counter. I grabbed the key and walked out. It was currently 10 pm, which meant if they were in or at least somewhere in the time zone of Malibu then it's about 8pm there, I made it to my car and walked around the back and unlocked the trunk and opened it, I grabbed my bag out along with a pistol and closed the trunk and Locked it. I quickly made it to room 56.

I unlocked the light yellow door and swung it open and walked in, Closing and locking it behind me. 

It was a white walled room, a bed with red and white bedding with 3 pillows, light brown carpet, Grey curtains, a small wooden table with w chair, and everything else's motel room has, I tossed my bag onto the bed and put my pistol on the bedside table. I collapsed onto the bed and raised my hips to get my phone from my back pocket. I dialed his number and put the phone to my ear. Chances are that he's working is slim, driving a good chance, eating even greater.

Deans pov-

(Just making it To Malibu)

I switched on my blinker and pulled into a decent looking motel that was 15 miles away from the job location. I pulled into the first parking spot I saw and then my phone started ringing. I shut Baby off and Sam got out and started walking away, I got my phone from my pocket and Answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Wow that was fast." I heard (y/n) say.

"We got to our motel, just parked actually." I smiled,"where are you?" 

"My motel room, contemplating going down the street and getting a beer and something to eat." She said and I heard the sound of springs lifting as she stood up,"what are you two doing?"

"We Don't know yet." I said,"probably get our room, research about the missing people and such and get something to eat and then tomorrow go investigate."

"Where are you investigating?"she asked.

"Take a wild guess, you were there for the last one." I said

"Oh great, just don't try to kill Sam this time." She sighed, I heard a door slam in the background.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"...ya, I'm gonna guess." She said,"probably the two girls from s couple rooms down, maybe someone else."

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked, I really just wanted her next to me, anything could happen being alone, and she is. I'm use to having her by my side, I could protect her, I'm not saying she can't protect herself, she can and she's strong as hell, I Pitty the fool who tries to fuck with her, god knows I won't, then again I don't fuck with people I live except for Sam.

"Around 4:30 and 5:00, haven't chosen yet, I'll play it by ear." She said.

"Why not around 8?" I asked,"get some sleep, you're the only one driving."

"And I'll take a multivitamin too." She said in a high pitch sarcastic voice, I could see the eye roll,"I will sleep when I get to New York." I shook my head and saw Sam walk out of the motel.

"Just stay safe." I said taking the key out of the ignition.

"Okay dad I will, I'll also change the oil in my car and test the tire pressure." She laughed,"I'll stay safe, and mostly you,

Please for the love of god if you die I'm gonna have Cas bring you back and I'm gonna kill you again."

"I will, I will!" I said,"I gotta go, love ya."

"Love you too." She responded and hung up. I got out the car and closed the door and locked it. Sam was already grabbing his bags out of the trunk.

"(y/n)?" He asked and I nodded.

"She good?" He asked.

"Ya just got to her motel." I said and he shook his head,"what?" I grabbed by bags out of the trunk. 

"Such a bipolar relationship." He muttered.

"What did you just say?" I asked and shut the trunk.

"You heard me." He said, and started to walk away.

"A bipolar relationship? How?" I asked.

"One moment you two hate each other, one moment you two act like you've never met, another moment you act like star crossed lovers, then you act like you want to kill each other; and that's all in a day ." He said waking to what I guess was our room.

"Not true, that's a 5 month period and that's rare." I said, he turned around and shook his head.

"So you admit to having a sorta, well actually an unhealthy relationship?" He asked.

"You've been shitting on my relationship this whole fucking week what is your problem?" I asked walking closer as he turned around and unlocked the hotel room door and walked in. 

I shook my head as he didn't respond, I jogged to the room and pushed the semi closed door opened and closed it.

"What is your problem?" I asked dropping my bags down by the table and chair in the Red and Grey bedroom.

"I don't have a problem I'm just pointing stuff out." He said putting his bags down on his bed,"it's not healthy, I can tell I eating (y/n) up inside, you should try fixing it, that's it."

"Didn't I already tell you that I don't need your couples therapy? (y/n) is very vocal if you haven't noticed for the past...many years since she's been with us, she expresses opinions like it's no one's business." 

Your POV-

Awhile after the call-

I walked into a bar that was just down the street from my motel, the classic neons signs hung in the windows, it was your run of the mill bar. I looked around as I walked to the bar. There were three pool tables in the back, only two of them fill and only one of them had a game going the other was being used for bets, talking, and drinking. Tables were full of men and women eating and drinking and being loud. 

I leaned on the bar and the bartender walked over.

"Hey there cutie what can i get ya?' the brown curly haired man with dark brown eyes asked.

"What do you have on tap?'I asked looking around.

"Bud, Blue moon, pale ale.." he started to think,"jesus fuck its been a long night," he muttered and i giggled as he leaned back and looked over to the taps across the bar,"tank 7, and i think porter." he leaned back to me.

"I'll just take a pale." I said and nodded, I grabbed my wallet and looked on the board that was behind him and got the money that I needed out, I stifled a laugh and slid it on the counter as he walked over and placed it on the bar, he looked behind himself and shook his head as I put my wallet back in my jeans

"im an idiot." he laughed.

"We all are sometime." I said and laughed.

"Where you comin' from?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Kansas, going all the way to brooklyn." I answered.

"All alone?" he asked and I nodded and took a swig from the mug.

"Yep, my boyfriend and his brother are in malibu." I said.

"Damn that far." he said,"my fiance is all the way in Seattle for business...what do you?"

"I do many things." I said, i saw a anti-possession charm most likely silver hanging from his neck," sometimes repair man, a substitute teacher, police chief, mostly fbi." he smirked.

"Really? Seems deadly." he said,"but then again someone has to do the deadly jobs." he said and leaned in,"hunter?"

"Ya,"I nodded,"let me guess your working this because of vamps?"

"Just as bad, weres'." he said.

"My boyfriend got a siren, a stripper again, or I think last time it took shape of what he wanted in a brother and he nearly killed his actual little brother." I said.

"Seems about right." he laughed,"whos your boyfriend?"

" im dating dean winchester." I said.

"No shit." he said,"thats got to be fucking interesting, i remember eveyrone at Harvells taking about sam."

"That still feels like a bad acid trip."I laughed and someone knocked into me.

"Hey pretty boy 2 more rounds!" a loud dirty blonde drunk yelled, the bartender nodded and walked away, I took another large swig of my beer and my phone rang, that got his attention.

"Hey there gorgeous."he said looking down at me,"wanna do these rounds with me?"

"No." I shook my head, ignoring the ringing in my jeans pocket.

"Awh come on." he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders," atleast come to my house."

"Sorry i dont fuck bar drunks." which was a lie its how i met dean.

"Cutie im sober." he lied,"far from drunk, let me treat you right."

"I have a boyfriend." I said and pulled my mug close to me and my phone rang again, I shook my head because it was most likely dean calling, I grabbed it from my pocket and unlocked it not realizing it answered the call.

"He doesn't have to know." he winked, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey jacky, your drinks on their way to your table." the bartender said.

"Thanks brother, come on." the man grabbed my arm and dragged me away, and I dropped my phone of the counter.

"Hey! Let go!" I yelled and in response I smashed the thick glass beer mug on his head.

Beer and glass covered his shoulders and the floor, he let go and looked at me.

"Oh thats how its gonna be." he said and swung at me i leaned back and dogged his drunkenly throw punch.

"Everyone clear the floor!" I heard a man yell from the pool tables,"get him short stack!" I cracked my knuckles and he ran towards me and I side stepped to dodge. Everyone started to yell, I could barely hear myself think.

"My niece can fight better." I teased and turned around to face him he punched me in jaw leaving a bruise, I kicked him in the stomach and sent him back landing on his ass and slamming into a, luckily empty table, that fell over and smashed to the floor.I rubbed my cheek and looked at my hand, the littlest bit of blood on my index finger.

"Now give me my twenty bucks." I heard a girl say and guy huffed. I walked away from him and back to the bar counter and grabbed my phone and saw it was on.

"Oh fuck." I whispered,"sorry about that." 

"You're good, this place is gonna be worse later." he said,"have a nice night."

" you too." I said and put the phone to my ear and quickly exited the loud bar.

"(y/n)! (y/n) are you okay!?" I heard Dean yell.

"Yes yes, im fine." I said reassuring him."im fine." 

"What the fuck happened?" he said in a stern and serious tone,''I heard you yell, glass shatter, yelling, and then a loud ass smash, what the hell happened?"

"A bar fight, that i might have won in a single kick after getting socked in the jaw by a drunk bastard." I explained quickly, i didn't drive because I didn't feel like it so I started walking back to my motel.

"Go back to your motel." he demanded,"now."

"I am, the bartender was a hunter by the way." I said.

"What am I supposed to do with that information? Nothing, its the fact that im in malibu and your in fucking nothing ohio or some shit like that." he said, i rolled my eyes at his response.

"Take a chill pill. I gotta go bye, love ya.'' I said and hung up on him, this was gonna be along four days, now I need to find somewhere to eat.

  
  


(I really wanna get to the good/better parts, pov switches are going me more on the readers side and some for dean but only abt a paragraph or so, and not going Over all the 4 days only snippets were already at 4040+ words.)

Brooklyn-

Parents house/

(Because the drive would go the same as it first did)

  
  


I sat in the driveway of the soft red brick house that sat in front of me. I hit by head on the steering wheel in exhaustion and because I didn't really want to be here. Every time in here it goes like this-

My mom asking me about life

Then About dean

"Deans an asshole" 

When are you getting married

Why are you still with him

Et cetra, it's all about how bad me and him are together because my mom doesn't like the Winchesters. She apparently hated John, which made her hate his sons, which made her raise me far away as possible form them. 

Well that didn't work because I'm fucking a Winchester, the part that makes her want to kill me.

"Let's go in there and face the...ive already used every bake for her." I said as I opened the car door. I walked to the trunk and grabbed my bags and slammed the trunk close.

I heard the front door opened and looked over and saw my mom.

"Welcome back honey." The black haired, green eyed and tan skin lady greeted and jogged over to me and grabbed one of the bags from my hand and hugged me. I hugged her the best I could with a large ass duffle in my hands.

"I've missed you so much." She kissed my cheek and released me from her hell hound grip.

"I've missed you too mom." I smiled.

"Where's dean?" She asked and I restrained myself from rolling my eyes.

"He's in Malibu." I said still smiling as we walked to the front door.

"So he just let you drive up here Alone?" She asked, I nodded,"that's rude."

"He already had his job planned out and I didn't want to go kill a siren." I said as I entered my childhood home. Two grey couches sat in the sitting room with a th and a coffee table, think rural Connecticut basic rich white mom, (Coming from a person who's lives in ct) or Kardashian on a budget of IKEA. 

"Where's dad?" I asked putting my bag down by the couch.

"He's at work, he'll be back in an hour." She said and I nodded.

"So he works till 6?" I asked.

"Ya, At Marks, you remember him yes?" She asked walking into the kitchen area,"use to take you up to Vermont."

"Oh yes the guy who loved to fish and catch kids with the hook, oh yes I remember him." I laughed sarcastically.

"He never meant it." She said.

"All men don't mean It, can you say that about nico?" I said, my ex boyfriend, who "threw vases at me on accident".

"Those were never accidents, I've bet dean has nearly killed you plenty of times hasn't he? A miss fire?" She asked.

"I died once and he sold his soul for me and his brother and then went to hell for a straight 6 months and came back with even worse PTSD and anxiety." I said in a monotone voice.

"Sounds like a hardass." She said.

"What is with you? My lord I might just go and get a motel." I sighed,"and trust me I don't want to do that I basically live in them when I not in the bunker."

"You're room is all set up and it would be a shame if your father didn't get to see you." She said,"(y/n) I know you love that...animal, but he's not a good man for you, his brother maybe...what I'm saying is that there's so much other hunters that are better for you."

"Well ash is dead and Jo doesn't exist anymore." I said,"mom I love dean, and I don't want the whole time I'm here to be about how he's bad, okay? I just want to be here with you and dad and see my friends that are still here."

"Okay...okay." She said defeatedly,"why don't you tell me about how life has been?"

"Gladly."

  
  


The last day-

(Fuck this. This is shit and nothing is going to fix it, I'm done, I'm cheating it and skipping to the last day)

Deans pov-

(Siren)

Sam and I walked into the club, Led light lined the floors and stages that changed slowly.

"So this is where it all started." I said,"Hmm, not a bad place for the road to death to start."

"Don't kill try to kill me this time." Sam whisper.

"Right back at ya." I said and a lady in one hell of an outfit walked over.

"Hi gentlemem, I'm Gen, you two looking for someone?" She asked, she had blue eyes and brown flowing hair that was probably straight every other day in a navy bodycon dress and high heels.

"Yes actually, FBI." Sam said and we showed our badges,"I'm agent Perry and this is my partner Linkin." 

"About the deaths of the 5 men that are tied to here?" She asked and I nodded,"I'll

Be glad to explain to you both about it, follow me." She gestured and we looked at eachother and followed after her.

"When did it all start?" Sam asked pulling out a note pad.

"5 months ago." She answered as we walked towards a curtain,"changing rooms are currently locked and the boss isnt here today so this will be the questioning area." 

"That's perfectly fine." I said as we walked into a private show room, she said and lead us down a hall to the last room, reminds me of the strip club I took Cas to and he ruined it. 

We entered the room and she sat down on the small stage and Sam and I sat down on the couches.

"So what can you tell us?" I asked.

"Well, basically men come in, get services from a lady that they eyes the whole time, usually always come to me to ask for a dance from her as I mostly organize eveything and I dance, it's a hassle." She laughed and clasped her hands, Sam was taking notes,"it's usually a girl that's in for training that day, and then we never see them again, it's always different."

"Any weird actions? Did they act weird?" Sam asked.

"No, well...sorta, they all had this lust binding to them, honestly I was almost entranced by those girls a bit I won't lie." She said," the men would usually stay till closing and being the girl home or out to eat and we wouldn't see him again." 

"What was the names of these girls?" I asked.

"I believe the first girl was Bridget, the second was Melanie, third I think her name is Kat or Kathryn something like that, the fourth was Izzy, and the Fifth was Aleksandra." She said. 

"Anyone new ladies tonight?" I asked.

"Hmm...no, got one at the beginning of the month but she works here, Her name is Audrey." She smiled. 

"Is she here today?" Sam asked and she thought about the question and then answered.

"Yes she is here, she's goes on in...what time is it?" She asked and I looked at my watch.

"6:30." 

"She goes on in 10 minutes, has a session 5 minutes after then changes and hoes back on till seven...7:20 or 7:30 I believe." She said,"anything else?"

"That's it." I smiled,"thanks gen." Sam

And I stood up and so did she, she opened the door and we walked out as she followed.

"

This is like the other time." Sam whispered.

"Yes it is." I said as we entered the skin club are,"look I have to call (y/n) soon."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she's with that tart she's calls a mother." I said,"plus why wouldn't I?"

"A bit possessive." He said as we walked around and sat in a table.

"She's like 40 hours away and don't get me started on how much miles she is away." I said,"plus it's not like I left for this on good terms with her I'll admit."

"You don't say." He said.

"You are making a target." I said.

"Siren shouldn't have anything to use against you dean." He said matter of factly.

"And it doesn't." I said.

"So what's (y/n) missing?" He asked.

"You are not doing this right now." I said.

"If you play along, we can leave faster and you go dick around". (Sorry for making Sam an asshole, let just say he's pmsing😂) he whispered to me.

"I already got eveything I was, a chick with a bomb ass personality who doesn't take people's shit." I said and Sam coughed and I looked behind me a girl against next to me in a crimson tight leather material dress, blonde hair in loose waves and one hell of a body.

"Hey boys." She said and sat down next to me at the edge of the booth,"looking for a show." She walked her fingers up my sleeve.

"Are you Audrey?" Sam asked.

"Sure am, the one and only, why big guy?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"We were just told a lot about you." He said.

"Oh really? What type of stuff?" She asked and looked at me.

"Just how good you are." I said looking into her eyes.

"Oh ya?" She giggled,"I'll be right back with some drinks, I go on in 7 so we can chat for a bit." She got up and walked away, swaying her hips. Sam watch Ed her leave and looked at me.

"No." He said,"no,no,no,no! You have. A girlfriend!"

"A job is a job! Nothing it going to happen, I'm gonna jank the bitch in a private room." I said and he shook his head.

"No, because you need blood of someone it had infected, so I'll come in, might stab you, and kill it." 

"You're an asshole." I said.

"Well you're technically cheating on (y/n)." He said.

"I'm just getting the job done." I argued.

"That better be all, cause I'll fucking call (y/n)." He Warned.

"You better." 

  
  


An hour later-

I sat in the private room, Audrey dance on the pool in the middle of the room, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I gotta admit, I was tranced and fuck I was liking it. 

SHe slowed down and came to a stop and cake off of the stage and towards me.

"So dean are you single?" She asked.

"No." I responded.

"Break up with her then." She said,"you can have me." She straddled my hips,"call her, tell her what you mean. Please baby, I wanna be with you, and she's gonna keep you away from me."

"I'll call he right now." I said and she pecked my cheek, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed (y/n)s number. Audrey was still on me, smiling, looking gorgeous.

"Hey babe." I heard (y/n) day.

"Where are you?" I asked

"An hour away from Lebanon, couldn't stand my mom harassing me the whole time so I left, why what's up?" She asked.

"Look princess, I don't...how do I even put this...you're a burden to me, a worthless bitch who can't do shit for herself. I'm always saving your ass." I said and Audrey put her lips onto mine and I kissed her.

"Woah woah woah. What?" She asked confused and hurt. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"What I'm saying is that I don't love you." I replied,"never did, never will, now look I'll be back in that bunker tomorrow probably around 6 with my new girl, I want you out or dead." I hung up before she could protest and bitch about shit.

"Wow, you really are all that." She smirked and attached her lips to mine, i kissed back quickly. I heard the door to the room open and we parted and saw Sam.

"What the hell did I miss?" He asked walking over as Audrey got off.

"Just a small break." She said.

"Well, give me a show." He said.

"Lay off man she's mine." I said as he sat down.

"Don't worry Deanie, a little dance won't hurt." She said getting back onto the stage.

Sams pov-

I watched Audrey dance and Dean was very focused on her, he was like this with (y/n). Couldn't keep his eyes off her. I slowly removed the knife from my jacket sleeve. 

I'm gonna stab dean, no way in hel I'm missing this chance. I took a deep breath in and just epipened it into the side of his thigh.

"Holy shit!" He yelled in pain grabbing his leg. I stood up and tossed the blade into the air and caught it.

"Oh my gosh!" Audrey yelled,"security! Security!" She got off the stage like a dumbass and I janked her in the chest.

"Holy fucking shit Sam!" Dean cursed me out as Audrey fell to the floor and her facade disappeared.

"Look we gotta go now, I've already got baby at the exit door." I rushed over to him and helped him up as blood ran down his leg.

"You better be fixing this." He said as we made it to the door, I opened it and we darted out as fast as possible to the sit door at the end of the hall. 

  
  


Your POV-

You stared at the road, tears streaming down your face as the words he said played in your head. We're these last years a lie? Was your mom right? Maybe you should've went with that guy from the bar, maybe that wa s your chance to be in a happy relationship.

"How fucking worthless am I?" I asked myself out loud,"WHAT is wrong with ME!" As much as I wanted to park on the side of the road and scream I kept on driving. Soon I would be At the bunker, I would clear my head and make my decision. 

Deans pov-

Next day two hours from Lebanon-

"I'm an asshole." I said,"I leave her, I go to a strip club, fall for a siren and now i probably broke her heart." I gripped onto the wheel harder.

"Technically it wasn't you, but ya you did fall for a siren." He said,"did you do anything else while you were in there?" 

"I don't think so, I mean I remember making a phone call but that's a hazy guess." I admited glancing at him and back to the road.

"Then it probably didn't happen." He said.

"But it would make sense, I mean I got tranced, next thing is so kill your partner, then you die." I said and looked at him,"could I have?"

  
  


Your POV-

You entered the bunker dragging your bags to your room. Once a place that felt like home doesn't give me that feeling. I know dean is working a siren job and he could've gotten tranced but I don't believe that at all for some reason. I can't. No matter how much I want to I can't. 

I got into the room I shared with dean, cold, empty. I dropped my bags down and turned on the light. The room was just the way I left it. The books that Dean was reading sat on the dresser with a bottle of whiskey and two clean cups waiting to be used.

This shouldn't be affecting me, shit like this happens. When dean went to hell demons came back and fourth talking like him, sirens took his form because he's the only man I want, and that must've not been the same for him. I sat down on the bed and thought more about this. 

The Siren probably took the shape of some blonde bimbo. I fell onto my back and closed my eyes and took a deep breath in my nose stung and tears welled in my eyes and fell when I opened my eyes.

"Why dean? Why?" 

  
  


The next day-

  
  


You woke up to your phone ringing on the nightstand next to the bed. You lifted your head and forced yourself to pick it up. You looked at the ID and it was Sam, you answered it because he's not an asshole.

"Good morning." You heard him say and heard rock play in the background.

"What do you want?" I asked and yawned.

"We're about 12 hours away from Lebanon." He said.

"Okay." Was all you said and hung up and put your phone back on the stand and smashed your face into the pillow,"fuck."

You would have to face dean today, and honestly that's the last thing you wanted to do, all you wanted to do was cry and sleep. Just thinking of dean ande your throat swell and eyes fog. You should've seen this coming, I Mean a hunter has desires, in a relationship or not we want different stuff and I'll admit I've thought about it a couple times, leaving dean that is for someone else but deep inside he's the only one I want and need.

  
  


Sams pov-

"Okay." (y/n) said and hung up.

"I either woke her up or she's pissed at you." I said.

"How would you know?" Dean asked,"what was her tone like? Sad? Depressive? If so we need to speed the fuck to the bunker." 

"Calm down, she just woke up." I reassured him," the bunker is only 12 hours away with stops." 

"That's still to long." I said,"mostly when the guy you're sitting next to stabbed you the night before." 

"It was the only way to kill the siren, jerk." I said.

"Bitch." He replied,"but seriously, you think baby's got the power to book it down the freeway?"

"She's your car, you fixed her that's your decision." I put my hands up.

"She's got the power." 

  
  


(Now to the main parts) 

Your POV-

⚠️⚠️⚠️Trigger warning suicide attempt and talk of it from here on out ⚠️⚠️⚠️

  
  


the words that dean spoke played in your head.

Worthless. Failure. Slut. Fuck up. Bitch

Part of you believe it wasn't him, but with how he's been lately, possessive, angry, distant and other emotions you couldn't explain. Maybe your mom was right, he wasn't good for you.

You've been in this mindset a lot of times. Your arms and thighs show evidence that dean has seen, fresh, old, scarred. Name any time in the healing process he's seen. He's scolded. He's kissed. He held. He's caressed.

Dean would walk in that bunker door any minute, he would find you, dead, bleeding on the floor but that's what he wanted. So he could "be with his new bitch."

You walked into the bathroom and You look at your red puffy, numb eyes in the mirror of vanity. You had your knife in your hand and you sat it on the counter, you looked back at your phone and walked over and picked it up.

You typed dean a simple "I'm sorry" and sent It. You put your phone next to the knife, you picked it up and looked at it, the shining silver, not even a single dot of rust on it, you turned on the sink to make some noise to distract you. 

You closed your eyes and pressed the cold metal to the inside of your wrist and held it there.

"I'm so fucking sorry dean. All the things I've done, all the times I've made you mad, I'm sorry." You quickly slid the metal across the area, blood poured out, you knees went weak for a second. You wondered where Cas was, he probably didn't care, who did now adays. You switched the knife to the other hand, blood filling the sink and going down the drain, you felt dizzy just like you stood up to fast, you pressed the knife to the other wrist and slid it, getting large beads and you heard the bunker door open. You dropped the knife and fell to the floor, your back hitting the wall behind you, your head making a thud as it collided with the wall, most likely echoing in the bunker.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

"(y/n)! Babe I'm back!" You heard dean yell. He was in the map room, you were a hallway away from him, not even,"babe?"

"(y/n)!" Sam yelled,"her car is in the garage." 

"Unless she's asleep."he said.

"I think I hear the sink?" He said and you heard him start to walk, you started to become more familiar with your eyes lids, they fluttered open and closed. You wrists stung and throbbed. You put you foot on the door to Keep it closed.

"Hey (y/n)?" You heard dean say through the door. Your wrists hunt down at your sides, blood pouring onto the floor,"babe? I know you're in here open the door please."

You couldn't respond, you heart was beating faster now, causing blood to pump faster,not good. The door knob jiggled and the door was cracked open.

"Babe?" You heard him say,"hey? Are you okay?" You could hear worry in his voice,"(y/n)...please talk to me, please."

You straightened your leg out Infront of you as you felt yourself slipping out of consciousness,he pushed the door open forcefully. 

"Babe?"

At this point your eyes lids weren't even a thing anymore, you forced them open but it was nearly impossible.

Deans pov-

(I'm bawling already)

"Babe?" I asked I looked down and saw her on the floor, nearly lifeless,"(y/n)!" I fel to my knees, blood ran from her wrists, I grabbed a towel from the rack quickly, I grabbed her wrists carefully and quickly and held the towel to them, once a clean white was now Turning crimson red.

"(y/n) please...please you can't fucking leave me right now." Tears fogged my vision and cleared as they fell, I used my free hand to lift her face to look at me, her eyes fluttered open to look at me,"(y/n)?"

"I'm sorry."'she whispered,"I'm sorry."

"No no, you're okay. You're okay." I said as I shook with fear and panic,"how long has it been?"'

"When did you...walk in the-the door?" She asked.

"About 2 minutes maybe 4." She got out. Her skin was pale, deathly.

"I'm not loosing you. Were the fuck is Cas!" I yelled and Sam came running.

"Why?" He asked as he stopped infront if the door,"holy fucking shit."

"Go find Cas!" I yelled and he ran.

"Dean..." I looked at her,"I don't want to fight anymore...could you...just just let me go?" 

"No, no, no. I'm not letting you just go." I said as I grabbed the towel and her wrists and held it to them and applied pressure and he winced,"sorry, sorry. Cas is gonna be here and you'll be fine, I promise baby you'll be fine.

Tears streamed from my eyes. She shook her head and she blinked rapidly

Trying to keep her eyelids open. Her breathing became shalllow almost non existent.

"Stay with me please." I begged,"please, oh god you're strong! Stay with me! Focus on my voice please (y/n) I can't loose you, I've already lost so much."

"Strong...funny, you called me a worthless slut 6 minutes ago." She said and her eyes closed.

"(y/n)..." I said,"baby? Talk to me, what do you mean? (y/n)!" She didn't respond,"WHERE THE FUCK IS CAS!" I yelled, I heard wings and looked in the hall and saw Cas,"what the fuck took you so long?!"

"Heaven." He simply said,"my connection was cut off for awhile what is happening?"

"What's happening?!" I stood up,"the love of my life is fucking dead! That's what's wrong!" He gave me a puzzled look and I gestures to (y/n), he looked shocked, genuinely shocked.

"I didn't even know." He sent and Knelt down. He put his hand on her head, healing her. The last time a family member died I didn't speak at all, it's in dad journal it was when mom died.

November 16, dean still has yet to speak.

My heart was pumping out of chest. Cas stood up and I looked at him.

"You seem to know if I'm gonna get kill hours before it happens but then you don't even know when's she's gonna kill herself!? how the he'll do you do that?!" I yelled.

"Dean you need to calm down." He said and snapped his fingers, I looked around the bathroom was clean and everything was back in order. I picked up (y/n), holding her bridal style.

"Move." I said and he disappeared with a gust of wind, I looked at the counter and grabbed her knife and phone I shook my head looking down at her as tears still fell from my eyes. If I knew she wasn't alive I'd say she was dead right now, her face was getting color back slowly,her breathing shallow as she was asleep, and her face stayed still.

  
  


I made it into our room, her bags by the door, probably the ones she brought with her to Brooklyn. I laid her down on the bed, the Blankets were made where she sleeps which made it easy to tuck her in. I put her phone on the nightstand and looked around for a place for this knife, I gave it to her I can take it away. 

I decided for know it can go in the top of the closet because she can't reach up there. I walked over and opened the doors and slid it on the highest shelf and looked back at (y/n), she never answered me about the call, the one thing that's been on my mind this whole time. I definitely called her that means, but what did I say? 

  
  


Awhile later-

I walked into the library, Cas and Sam were at one of the tables sitting in silence. Sam looked over at me and cleared his throat.

"Is she okay?" Sam ssked, I nodded and looked at Cas.

"Where have you been this week?" I asked him.

"Like I stated before dean, Heaven." He said.

"And you didn't care to come down and check on eveyone? I mean I know you go to (y/n) when she gets a scrape, you baby her to hel, but today...today you just fucking ignored her, she probably thought of where you were. You could've helped." I walked towards him.

"Okay, let's not do anything rational." Sam said.

"Pipe down." I said looking at Sam,"Cas why didn't you come to her side?"

"I didn't get a prayer or a call as you call it." He said," not once did I hear her or you two this whole week. Not once, not a thought." 

"So what you put yourself in silent mode?"I asked,"bullshit."

"Dean, he's telling the truth." Sam said," he doesn't just ignore people, you should know that."

"Dean, if I knew (y/n) was in pain or going to kill herself I would've came in a heart beat." He said," she's fine now, she'll wake up tomorrow like she did this morning. Alive and well, mentally? Maybe not,physically yes."

"She better." I said,"or you bet your feathery ass ill stab you with an angel blade."

"That's reasonable."

  
  


Your POV-

Morning-

I woke up to my head slightly pounding, I rolled over from my stomach to my side and touched someone. I jerked my eyes open and saw dean, I moved away and sat up.

"Shit, shit, shit." I cursed in a whisper, he slept with me which has to be a good sign but also not? What is he gonna say to me? I felt the bed shift as he rolled over and felt him pat my side of the bed.

"Lay down, you have most of the blankets." He muttered in his gravely morning voice. I did as he said and he wrapped his arms around me and I broke down. I tucked my head under his chin and grabbed onto his shoulders, he rubbed circled on my back,"You're okay...you're okay." He whispered as I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Dean I'm sorry." I whispered and my voice cracked, his bare chest was going to be soaked in tears by the end of this.

Deans pov-

Because I started writing us as he was responding for some reason/

"(y/n), don't be right now, you're alive and that's all that mattered to me, you died right infront of me last night, you're alive and that's all that matters. I fucked up the night before, what happened exactly I have zero clue." I admited. She whispered something at a volume i couldn't hear. " I can't hear you baby."

"You called me a worthless bitch and that I should kill my self because you found a better bitch." She said at full volume,"so I did, because I knew if I was alive you wouldn't be happy and yes that wasn't you on the phone in a sense but it felt and sounded so real." She said.

"We tried to figure out what I did, I got your text, but ignored it as I thought it wa done if your accident texts you don't correct. I should've been there for you, but now I am...listen." I said and she untucked her head from my chin and looked at me with her pink and puffy eyes and red lips and nose,"we've been through this many times, we can get through it again. I won't leave you...ever and you better believe that." I kissed her forehead," it's going to be okay."

  
  


Suicide hotline-1-800-273-8255

Crisis text line- 741741 

*canada 686868*

YouthLine -- Text teen2teen to 839863, or call 1-877-968-8491


	3. Sam Winchester- Protected

(if it says angle(90 degrees) its supposed to say angel, im dyslexic)

Published-7-5-19

Edited- 9/21/19

Your POV-

I ran down the street, rain pelting down and the occasional lighting strike. 

"Get back here!" Some women yelled, you don't know what you did. You were walking, and you heard a lady comment on a feather, and that it was dropped by me, and then a group of 2 women and 2 men started to chase me. I dashed around a corner, and looked behind me...there was a gun in of their hands. Now I'm wondering are 

angel hunters are a thing. The gun fired and I let out a yelp, and turned into the closest ally way. I ran a bit more and stared at a dead end. I shouldn't be afraid or we'll feel anything. And I know I didn't drop a feather, it's impossible! My wings are on a different plain!

"Give up now." A man said,"you'll get us a lot of money."

"I-I have no clue on what you're talking about." I said backing up into the wall, they looked at eachother and back at me, the lady who had the feather pointed to the man who was speaking before and pointed towards me. I looked around, trying to find away out...then I heard a couple people running.

"Who the hell?" The other lady asked looked behind her,"can we help you?"

"Ya we saw y'all chasing something, may I ask what it was?" I heard a man say, two other people walked behind the group. I turned invisible and looked around, this is something I should've done earlier.

"Where'd she go?" A man said, I ran past them and onto the sidewalk, I looked behind me at the new group of people, I saw Sam Winchester, my charge.. I met eyes with my brother, Castile. I motioned him to follow me.

"I'll go look around." He said to his...friends? I walked away and heard him behind me, I looked around and ducked into an ally, and became visible,"who are they?"

"That's my question too. They started chasing me, said they'd get a lot of money off of me." I said, he sighed and shook his head.

"And you didn't fight? Go to a different place?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I didn't know what was happening! It happened because of a feather? And I guess they took it as 'She an angel, let's get our money' and they chased me!" I said.

"So you use your powers." He said,"it's easy you're an angel, and you physically can't drop a feather in this plain."

" I know! And I'm Not going to use Hell Fire or some shit when im trying to not let ANYONE know that I'm an angel." I said, he nodded slowly.

"Just come with me, we can protect you." He said,"unless you've found your charge." I nodded,"oh."

"You're working with him." I said,"Sam Winchester."

"His brother his my charge." He said,"just come on." He lent his hand to me and I took it, he lead me out of the allyway cautiously.

I didn't see the group from before, only sam and his brother. 

"Where'd She go? And how'd she go?" The brother asked, I let go of cas' hand.

"I moved her." Cas said,"they have no reason to attack a harmless lady."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, walking closer like I was an injured animal.

"I'm-I'm Fine." I smiled,"Thank you Castiel."

"I don't and I can't leave her by herself tonight." Cas said.

"I'm fine with that." Sam said,"what about you dean?"

"Sure." He said,"only cause cas has to be the hero of his story."

"Excuse me?" Cas asked him and dean laughed.

"Don't worry about it." Dean said,"come on." Dean walked away and Cas walked next to him.

"I'm sam." I heard, I looked up at the man that walked next to me.

"I'm (y/n)."I smiled.

"What were you doing before they systayed to chase you?" He asked.

"Just walking around, they thought I was a...angel? Because of a feather." I laughed and he shook his head.

"That's just stupid." He said,"because birds don't exist." I laughed, I have no clue if he's being serious, or if he's joking. My father never taught me...basic human emotions, so I taught myself but being around humans for months at a time. Cas looked behind at me.

"(y/n) can we talk?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." I said, Sam walked infront of us and cas walked next to me.

"You act so human...how?" He whispered.

"It's easy...be around them for months." I said,"I've had only few vessels the rest were weak...now this my new one." 

"interesting." He said,"I'm gonna ask you again...why didn't you fight?"

"Because I was scared." I said.

"You're immortal you won't die you're also a seraph."He said.

"No shit." I said,"I wasn't going to let them know I was an angel in any way."

"Cas meet us at the car when you're done talking." Dean said, him and Sam walked towards a black car and got in, it started up.

"Can i Trust them?" I asked.

"Yes, they know everything about me." Cas said,"it's safe with them....deans an idiot Sam is... Sam is Sam. Now come on, you have to get bonded with your charge."

We walked towards the vehicle, I got in the back seat and so did Cas.

"Going to the bunker?" Cas asked.

"Ya." Dean started to drive,"so (y/n)...what do you do?"

"I don't have a conventional job. I hunt." I said a lie for me, not my vessel though."

"Oh? What type?" He asked.

"Supernatural type." I said,"I was a lawyer for a couple years, but quit and made hunting my full time job." It wasn't a lie...2 of my vessels were lawyers and my current vessel did some hunting.

"Sammy wanted to be a lawyer." Dean said.

"And then you dragged me out of my apartment in 2005." Sam said.

"And I don't regret it." Dean laughed,"how'd you get into hunting?"

"My parents were killed by a werewolf." I said,"my father was caught off guard one night, even though he was a hunter. " I said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dean said,"our dad was a hunter." 

"Humans are depressing." Cas whispered.

"Come on cassie, don't be like that!" Dean laughed,"we're not all depressing."

"By what you two just talked about...it's pretty depressing." He said, we all talked the rest of the ride. Mostly about me which I don't really like because I have to lie.

  
  


Bunker-

Sams pov-

I walked (y/n) to her room, I opened the door and she smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked in, she looked around.

"Is everything good?" I asked.

"Perfect actually, Thank you Sam." She said with a smile.

"I can show you around if you want." I offered.

"Please. I don't have a clue where anything is." She laughed, resting her hands behind her back.

"Come on I'll show you." I motioned for her to follow me.

  
  


Castiels pov-

  
  


I watched (y/n) and Sam walk by, Sam was talking about how they found the bunker.

"They really like eachother." Dean laughed.

"As they should." I said,"they might become something more."

"Have you been watching soap operas?" Dean laughed.

"What's a soap opera?" I asked, he shook his head.

"The most annoying tv series." He said, and I nodded,"you and (y/n) also got along quickly, too."

"No, I was just asking her some questions." I said.

"You told her you were an angel." He said.

"And?" I asked.

"No one would just say that without trusting someone." He said.

"I told you guys that I was an angel." I said,"what I'm trying to say is that, I don't like (y/n) in that way, Obviously."

"I didn't mean it like that...you two have like a...step sibling liking for eachother." I nodded,"you still don't understand do you?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" I asked, he put his hands up.

"You're not stupid. Just innocent." He laughed, we soon heard Sam and (y/n) walked closer to the library.

"Now that's stupid." (y/n) laughed.

"It was smart at the time." Sam said as they walked in,"but yes it was stupid, I won't deny that."

"What you talkin' about?" Dean asked leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing important." Sam said grabbed a seat and sitting down.

"So (y/n) where do you live?" Dean asked,"so we can get being you home when you want to leave."

"Oh...I live in an apartment in Seattle." She answered,"my now ex boyfriend ditched me here in Kansas because he, and I quote, found a new bitch." 

"Who the hell just abandons someone in a state that they don't live in?" Sam asked.

"My ex." She said, her new vessel hasn't had a good relationship that's for sure.

"Give me his name and I'll run it." Dean joked and they continued to talk. I don't understand why she won't just say that she's a angel. It makes absolutely no sense, I'll give her until Monday, that gives her 4 days to tell them...mostly Sam.

  
  
  


Your POV-

Later that night-

I stood in the room that Sam showed me. I don't need sleep. My wings were out and fully stretched, I hate that humans can't see them, and even with astral projection they can only see that shadow and only 2 out of 6 wings. I heard a knock on the door and tucked my wings in, you could still see them, Cas and I share the same looking wings. 

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Cas." I heard on the other side of the hard wood door, I told him to come in and the door opened, he looked at me and quickly closed the door,"could've told me you had your wings out."

"I don't care if you see them, you're my brother." I said.

"Why do you have them out? Your not leaving are you?" He asked.

"No I'm not leaving." I said,"I want to but I can't leave Sam."

"I can't allow you to leave either way." He said,"you won't be safe."

"You haven't change in 3 billion years." I commented.

Deans pov-

"No I'm not leaving. I want to but I can't leave Sam." I heard (y/n) say as I walked past her room, I stopped when I heard Cas speak.

"I can't allow you to leave either way, you won't be safe." I walked closer to the door, I want to know more about why Cas is so...into (y/n).

"You haven't changed in 3 billion years." (y/n) said.

"What?" I whispered.

"I actually have changed a lot, (y/n). Even though our father forbids all angels to have emotions." Cas said.

"Our father?" I questioned and then I realized,"ooh." The door started to open and before I could move I met castiels eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just passing by." I said.

"You're lying." He said,"what'd you hear?"

"3 billion years, and our father." I crossed my arms.

"So you listened into our conversation?" He asked.

"Look I'll forget I heard anything before one of you throws me into a wall." I said,"but (y/n) you got a thing for Sam?"

"I'm his guardian angel." She hissed.

"Got it, okay I'm gonna go." I said And went to walked away before Cas grabbed my shirt collar.

"Tell Sam anything that you just heard and I will send you back to hell." He threatened.

"Didn't plan onto." I said as he released my collar from his grip.

"Good." He said, he walked out of the doorway and past me, I looked at (y/n). 

"What?" She asked.

"Did you pick the hottest vessel you could find?" I asked.

"Oh fuck off." And before I knew it I went flying into the wall and the door shut. The wall didnt break which was good. I heard Sam and cas running down the hall and towards my direction.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked.

"Did you piss her off?" Cas asked.

"What happened is that I stepped over a boundary and yea Cas I did." I said as I looked at them and stood up.

"Look dean...just go." Cas said,"she might not be to kind Next time." Cas walked off again and Sam looked at me confused. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What'd you say?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it Sammy." I pat his shoulder and walked away.

Your POV/

Later that night-

I walked around the bunker. I could finally explore it without someone. I took a liking to the library. I don't know why, it could be because I love how humans are so interested in books, and how they are able to create these stories and write novels about them. As I walked closer to the library, I could see light coming from the entranceway. 

I crept up to it and looked in. Sam was sitting at the table, reading a book. I walked into the entrance way and knocked lightly on the wall, he looked up at me, a slight smile on his lips.

"You Okay?" He asked.

"Can't sleep." I said and walked into the room,"mind if I ask what you're reading?"

"A book about angels. I wanna know why those people went after you thinking you were an angel." He said,"do you know what they were after?"

"We'll considering they can't get feathers from an angel...probably to use one as a weapon." I said as I sat on the table,"I mean it makes sense, they said that they're getting their money. So they were most likely going to brainwash me and sell me to someone as a weapon if I was an angel."

"They're also powerful." He said,"it's smart, but stupid."

"angels can teleport." I said, I looked into his brown eyes, he leaned in and soon I felt his soft lips on mine, I deepened the kiss by tilting my head. He stood up keeping the kiss, his hands gripped onto the table. We broke the kiss a few seconds later and he looked away and stood up.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." He apologized.

"I-its Fine." I said, I was hoping he would kiss me again but that didn't happen.

"Look we- I should probably go to sleep; Dean, Cas, and I have a trip tomorrow." He said, I tilted my head slightly,"wanna join?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"I'll see you Tomorrow." He has a slight smirk with His words. He walked out of the library, I hopped off of the table and walked out, turning off the light.

  
  


Morning- 

Sam pov-

Dean and I listened to the sound of Cas and (y/n) bickering , we had no clue what they were bickering about.

"You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do." (y/n) said.

"He would tell you the Same thing." Cas said, I looked at dean who shrugged his shoulders.

"When the time is right Cas. When I think the time is right for me." She said.

"Today." Cas said with a hint of annoyance.

"No, and if you keep bugging me I'll throw you into the wall, and pin you there." Dean started to laugh.

"What is so funny about that?" I asked.

"I have no clue." He laughed, as (y/n) and Cas walked into the room.

"(y/n)s being stubborn." Cas muttered.

"That's coming from the man who won't-" Cas looked at her and (y/n) flew into the wall.

"You're a little shit." (y/n) said, she stayed standing, completely unfazed by what just happened,"you could've damaged the wall." Cas Rolled his eyes.

"(y/n) are you okay?" I asked.

"Ya why?" She asked.

"Sam...just don't...ask questions, thats how I ended Up at the wall yesterday." Dean said.

"Okay, but that makes no sense without a backstory." I said.

"So where are we going?" (y/n) asked.

"A group of campers went missing in Michigan." Dean said,"just like Colorado."

"A wendigo." I said.

"A What?" (y/n) asked.

"A Wendigo is a creature made famous in Native America legends, it's a former human whose cannibalism has transformed him into a creature with superhuman strength and speed that feasts on human flesh." Dean explained,"I'll grab some flares and we can leave."

"Why flares?" (y/n) asked.

"You can't shoot em' they're to fast, and you kill em' with Fire, we did it in Colorado, had to save some girls brother and his friends." He said.

"My dad use to talk about them. Refused to do any jobs with them...he never said exactly why, just 'i don't care about how much money I'll get, I'm not doing it.'" She said, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter.

"I can't blame him, these things are..psh, indescribably Terrifying." He said.

"Then why take the job?" Cas asked.

"Because it's fun." Dean stood up,"now I'm gonna go and grab some flares, and we can go. Cas come help me."

"Okay." Cas responded following Dean out of the room. 

"We're going to drive all the way from here to Michigan?" (y/n) questioned.

"It's only takes 14 hours no traffic or stops, the impala is already filled up, well stop in Iowa and get more gas, and drive until we get to Lupton and we'll get a motel and start tomorrow." I answered, she nodded.

"Come on! Let's go!" We heard dean yell. I grabbed her bag hang sat under the table and stood up.

"You don't have a bag." I said to (y/n) as we walked out.

"That's probably because everything I had was in my ex's car." She said as we walked down the hall.

"Oh ya I forgot, sorry." I apologized, she laughed.

"It's fine!" She reassured me,"don't worry about it, I'll give him a call and see what I can do."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

  
  


Your POV-

Iowa-

I leaned on the impala as dean put gas in it. I looked around. Sam walked out of the building with food and drinks. I felt someone looking at me, I looked at the person who was Cas.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"You and Sam, What happened?" He asked,"i heard you two in the library."

"Ooh, nothing, we were just talking." I said, he crossed his arms.

"That's a lie." He said,"as an angel I can detect lies and you know that."

"It was just a kiss." I whispered.

"Okay, come on. Let's get to lupton." Dean said putting the pump back, I got into the backseat with Cas.

"It was more than that, I know it." He whispered.

"Shut up." I said,"it meant nothing." He shook his head.

"More Lies." He mouthed and looked forward.

Castiels pov-

"More Lies." I mouthed to (y/n). (y/n) and Sam both had a thing for eachother. There's so much sexual tension in the air is crazy. I'm surprised they haven't...done it.

  
  


Lupton-

Your POV-

Dean ran into the motel to get us rooms. Cas elbowed me slightly.

"I'm not dealing with you right now." I opened the car door and got out.

"You're not denying it." He said.

"And im not saying it's true." I said, I heard Sam sigh.

"What are you two arguing about?" Sam asked.

"What happened in the library last night."Cas said.

"Nothing happened last night Cas." Sam laughed.

"You both are lying." He said.

"Okay! I got our rooms!" Dean said,"(y/n) and Sam are together, and Cas is with me." Sam and Cas exited the car and I closed the door.

"Sweet." Sam said as dean tossed him a key and he caught it.

"Look there's a bar down the street, and I'm going." Dean said as he opened the truck and grabbed a duffel bag out and so did Sam.

"I'll come with you, (y/n)?" Sam asked as the trunk closed.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Let me put my stuff in the room and well meet you at the bar." Sam said as we walked away.

We got into the room, a single bed.

"I can sleep on the couch." I said looking up at him as he put his bag on the small table that sat by the window.

"No you're not." He shook his head looking down at me.

"Im small enough I can fit, and I don't mind." I said he shook his head again.

"You're gonna sleep in the bed." He said.

"With you?"

"With me." He nodded.

"Okay, you win." I put my hands up and laughed.

"I'll pay for your drinks and food night." He said.

"I have my own money." I grabbed a wallet out of my Jean pocket, I hate purses.

"Nope." He said and grabbed it out of my hand, He held it above both of us,"I will."

"No you're not!" I laughed,"I will pay for myself, Sam! It's fine!"

"No! I will pay!" He laughed and someone slammed on the door.

"COME ON WE DONT CARE WHOS PAYING!" We heard dean yell,"ILL PAY IF YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" Sam threw my wallet onto the bed and I grabbed it.

"You're not paying for anything." He said as he grabbed the door knob.

"Try me." I smiled, he opened the door and we walked out.

"I should've just left you two here." Dean said as Sam closed the door and locked it.

"But you didn't." Sam said,"and that's you're fault."

"Did you two also fight about the beds?" Dean joked.

"Ya, I was going to sleep on the couch, but Sam said otherwise." I said, 

"Oh my."I heard Cas whisper, dean and Sam didn't hear him.

Sams pov-

Later that night-

  
  


(y/n) was up at the bar, some random dude was talking with her, I couldn't see her face but I could see the mans face. (y/n) would shake her head each time the man spoke, probably trying to but her a drink. I met the mans eyes for a second before her looked back At (y/n) and then he looked at me. I moved my thumb over my throat and shook my head. The man gave an apology and (y/n) left her seat and came back here.

"What'd you do?" She asked a smile on her face as she sat down next to me.

"I didn't do anything." I said, dean laughed.

"Just kiss already." He laughed,"He basically threatened to kill the man."

"Oh really?" She asked,"I'll go take a drink from him right now."

"I'll buy your drinks tonight." I said,"not him."

"Oh god not again." Dean said putting his head in his hands,"I'm not one to leave a bar early...but I'm not staying for what's about to happen that's for sure." He finished his beer and put some money on the table,"where did Cas go?"

"I'm right here." Cas became visible, dean jumped a bit.

"I'm leaving, make it to the motel safely." Dean said and he walked away from the table, Cas followed behind like a lost puppy. 

"You want the check?" A waiter asked as he walked by.

"Please." (y/n) smiled and he nodded.

"You're too cute." I whispered.

"Pardon?" She turned around and looked at me.

"I said you're too cute." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks?" She laughed, the check got dropped off at the table, I grabbed the money that dean left and lit it along with some in my wallet, she got out of the booth and so did I. I closed the check and we left. 

  
  


Morning-

Your POV-

I woke up to someone playing with my hair. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sam. The sun hadn't rose yet.

"Why are you awake at this time?" I whispered.

"I'm usually awake at this time." He responded,

I got off of chest and sat up, I was in a baggy white T-shirt, obviously not mine,"we should probably get ready, Dean wants to ask about the disappearance." I nodded and pulled the covers off of me and got out of bed and realized I had no pants on, I grabbed my jeans from the chair infront of me and slid them on.

"Do you need a shirt to wear?" He asked.

"I can wear this one." I answered, I grabbed my jacket from the chair and threw it on, Lisa always had hair ties, I grabbed on from the hidden inside

Pocket and tied the extra length of the fabric with it and tucked it under. I heard Sam unzip the duffle bag and grab clothing out of it and walk into the bathroom. I had a bad feeling about this job, something was going to go wrong, I couldn't figure out what, but something bad was going to happen, either to Sam or to someone else.

  
  


Afternoon-

(There's a lot of pov changes and time skips I'm very sorry and we still have a large one)

  
  


I sat in a large living room, a large fireplace, 2 couches, 4 book shelves on either side of the room, 2 single person chairs, a couple side table, and a large coffee table. I sat in one of the single chairs that sat next to the couch, Sam was on the couch.

"Please, can you tell us about what happened?" Dean asked a younger lady, she was about 28. He sat next to her on the couch.

"My boyfriend, his sister, and her boyfriend all went on a hike in Huron-Manistee. My boyfriend Jacob, was sending me photos, and then he just stopped, I called him about 5 times in 2 hours, I called his sister, her boyfriend, but no one picked up." She explained.

"How long who was this?" He asked.

"3 days ago, contacted the police and they searched the path and the area around where they were hiking, but they couldn't find them. They said they were probably attacked my bears." She said and he nodded.

"Well, we're going to search again, I don't believe this is a bear attack, they would've found their remains." Sam said.

"Thank you." The lady said,"my boyfriend Worked with the national wildlife service, he knows how to be safe on hiking trips, he knows everything about the forest, it definitely wasn't a Beat attack."

"Do you know where he entered?" Sam asked, she nodded.

"Ya they started at the bowman lake campground.,"She said," I have a copy of his permit, I also stopped getting messages when they were in the middle of the trail. He sent me a picture of a large rock, rumored to me an abandoned mine entrance from the '20s." She got up from the chair and wen to one of the bookshelves, she grabbed a folder and flipped through it and pulled out a paper. She put the folder back and handed the paper to dean,"I don't care how long it takes you all to find them, as long as their found, dead or alive."

"We'll Find them." Dean said standing up,"come on."

"Thank you." She said, I nodded and smiled and walked out of the house.

"They probably did the lake trail." Dean said,"Well definitely find something."

"Hopefully." I said,"they're smart hunters." We got into the car. Dean started up the car and drove out of the driveway.

  
  
  


Bowman lake-

Dean showed the ranger our permit and we drove in. He parked the car and we got out. I looked around, tents and campers sat around, people sat around fire pits, and so much more. I was taken out of my thoughts when the Trunk opened.

"Okay, lets fuckin' do this." Dean grabbed a bag out and filled it with 4 flares, gasoline, and a lighter, also 2 hand pistols. Sam took the bag and dean closed the trunk.

"Come on let's go."sam said and put the bag on. Dean and Sam walked infront of Cas and I. I didn't mind, I have no clue what the fuck is going to happen.

"You're nervous, why?" Cas asked.

"Something bad is going to happen ." I whispered.q

"What?" He tilted his head.

"I don't know." I said,"it' has a cave behind it."

"Well the beast is more likely to attack at night, when we can't see it." Dean said.

"It attacked us in day light in Colorado, I don't think they care, just as long as it gets food." Dean looked at him and back infront of him. A couple people walked past us, heading back to camp.

"You saw those claw marks right?" The man asked his friend.

"Hell ya, geez they were huge." I stopped walking and turned around.

"Excuse me!" I called out to them.

"Can we help you?" The first man asked.

"Ya, those claw marks....where did you find them?" I asked.

"Middle of the trail, in a tree." He said,"Why?"

"Just curious, thank you." I smiled and turned around,"it's Around here then." 

"And close to the path." Cas said,"come on, let's go."

"Yes commander." Dean laughed. I looked around, dence Woods surrounded us, a dog ran by.

"Lake, lake! Come on!" It barked, I forget I could understand animals.

"Wait charlie!" A lady yelled after the dog as she ran past us. I laughed at the sight, humans love their animals, their animals also love them back. It's funny, but cute. I focused on the trees, looking for claw marks, yes it could be a bear or a wild cat, but it could also be this wendigo.

We soon made it to what we could guess was the middle of the path, a large rock structure stood in the forest and a tree had large claw marks.

"Right here." Dean said, Sam walked off of the path.

"And here." Sam said, I looked at the tree he was at, there was the same large claw marks.

"Lets go look at this rock." Dean said as we walked off of the path, the sound of cracking leave and sticks filled my ears as we walked closer to the rock. When we were close enough we walked around it, and we found a, once, sealed off entrance. The same claw marks were in the dirt.

"It's a fucking wendigo for sure." Sam took the bag off and opened it, he gave dean 2 flares and a pistol and a flashlight for himself. He closed the bag and we walked in, the flashlight turned on and scanned the walls as we walked in deeper, i saw a skull, it was cracked in half.

"Holy shit." I whispered, as we walked deeper in.

"(y/n) get closer to me." Sam said and I jogged up to him, his arm wrapped out my shoulders protectively.

"Fuck." We heard someone say deeper in the cave. We all looked at eachother and nodded we rushed deeper in until we found people hanging from the top of the cave by rope.

"Just like Colorado." Dean whispered.

"Who are you?" A taller man asked.

"Dean and Sam Winchester." Dean said,"we're here to save you."

"Just hey me out, I'm Jacob." He said, and dean grabbed a knife from his jacket and cut the man loose.

"Your girlfriend told us." Dean said, Jacob ribbed his wrists. The other 2 just hung there. To weak to care about anything. I walked over to the girl and dean cut the rope and the other man.

"Who- who are you?" The girl managed to get out.

"I'm (y/n)." I said.

"Look,Cas and I will get everyone out and onto the path, you two find this son of a bitch." Dean said, Jacob grabbed his sister and Cas grabbed the brother from Sam. They walked out and I looked at Sam.

"It's gonna fine." He reassured me.

"That's what I'm hoping." I said,"do you think this place goes any deeper?"

"Maybe." He said and shun the flashlight around, we landed on a smaller "hallway" we walked towards it and looked inside, it went deeper into the cave, and down. He walked into it, old blood littered the floor, along with bone shards, we heard a growl from somewhere.

"It's in here." Sam said, we came upon 2 hallways, he took his bag off and I zipped it and gave me a flare,"I'll go one way you go the other:"

"Are-are you sure?" I asked, he nodded.

"I'm sure." He said, as his guardian angel I really shouldn't leave him, but I trusted him and went the other way. I walked down this passage way the seemed to never end,and then I hit a wall, and my foot fell through the floor. I let out a yelp as I hit the floor, my whole leg was in the floor, I felt the ground, it was wood. I crawled back from it and ran right out, I'm not dealing with a secret fucking passage. 

I made my way back to where we separated and went down Sams passage, I jogged through looking for him, I made it to a room. I saw the beast, Sam was up against the wall as the beast stared him down. Why wasn't it moving? It wasn't attacking him. I met Sams eyes.

'Flare.' He mouthed to me, i took a deep breath in, and did it. A bright light shun around me, and flickered like lightning, causing the beast to turn around, thank God for astral projection, my hands lit on fire.

"Sam go!" I yelled.

"I'm not leaving you here!" He yelled.

"I won't die but you will! Go! Please!" I shouted, and he ran past me, I sent fire straight at the beast, my hands were shaking violently from the adrenaline, I don't know if this will die, but I saw a hole burn through it, I wasn't going to stop till this thing was bones. It hollered in pain as the fire took over its pale grey skin. Once it fell to the floor and didn't move I ran out and didn't look back. I just had to get out of this cave.

  
  


I soon made it towards the main entrance.

"Is it dead?" Dean asked, I nodded.

"Ya I burned it." I said.

"You don't have gasoline or a-" Dean was just off by Sam.

"She's an angel Dean." Sam said,"she didn't need it."

"Let's go, we need to get them somewhere safe." I said and jogged away towards the path. 

The sister stood up with a worried expression.

"What happened? You didn't come out with the others." She said.

"I killed the beast." I said,"now come on, we're gonna call Jacobs girlfriend and ambulances."

"Thank you... god it's like youre an angel ." She smiled and hugged me.

"You're welcome." I smiled, as dean,Sam, and Cas came back in the trail. Dean was on he phone, Cas helped the sisters boyfriend up, he was injured. Jacob walked by himself.

We followed the path back and when we got there, park rangers were waiting.

"Oh shit." Sam said.

"Hello rangers." I greeted the male and female.

"We got a call that you 7 were off of the path, can you please explain?" THe lady asked.

"We found your bear attack victims from 3 days ago." I answered,"they were in its den."

"Where was the den?" The male asked.

"Look ranger..."I looked at his tag,"Williams, I'm not going back in there. It's the really big rock structure off in the woods, approximately at the middle of the path."

"Are you 7 injured?" The lady asked.

"No, only there 3." Sam said,"we

Already called 9-1-1."

"Okay, well next time your 7 are

Here, don't go off of the path, and we're very sorry that nobody found you 3." The man apologized.

"It's fine. These 4 found us." Jacob said, the rangers left into the path,"our car is over there." Jacob pointed to a silver Chevy. We walked over and sat the 3 over there.

"Look, we can't stay for the EMT's." Dean said,"Jacob your girlfriend is on her way."

"Thank you." He said,"I don't know how long we would've been down there without you all."

"Not for long that's sure." Dean said.

"Thank you (y/n)." The sister said.

"You're welcome." I smiled and walked away to the Impala. I quickly gave Sam the flare and got into the back seat. Cas sat in the front, meaning that Sam was going to be siting next to me.

"You told him?" Cas asked.

"I showed him I was an angel to get he beast distracted." I said as Sam opened the door and got in. Dean got into the front.

"So (y/n), hows you distract that thing?" Dean asked, turning in the car.

"Showed my wings." I said," and burned it till it was only bones." 

"You had a flare." He said.

"And?" I asked,"I didn't need it."

"Eh true, so Sammy, your guardian angels pretty hot." Dean laughed.

"I will throw you into a wall again dean." I snarled. 

"I just speak the truth." Dean laughed.

"Mm." Sam hummed, I looked at him, he was mad,and it was my fault. I looked at Cas who shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and looked at my hands. I'll explain everything to sam when I can.

  
  


Sams pov-

Bunker-

  
  


I sat in the library reading, but that wasn't working because I was still focused on was happened in Bowman. Why did (y/n) keep being an angel a secret? Part of me believe my mind made the whole thing up and she used a flare, but part of me believes that she is. It would explain why castiel connected with her immediately, why he saved her without knowing if what the group of hunters said was true.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the wall, I looked up at the person and pair of beautiful (e/c) eyes.

"Can we talk?" (y/n) asked.

"Of course." I said and walked over and sat down in front of me.

"I want to apologize." She said, acting more like an angel than a human,"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was an angel, I didn't tell anyone except for Cas because...he's my brother, all angels are related, dean found out when he heard Cas and I speaking. I was going to wait to tell you that I was An angel in The motel room in Lupton, but I didn't and then the wendigo had your cornered and as a guardian angel it my duty to protect you, so I showed my wings..."

"So I wasn't Imagining it." I said and she shook her head,"I wouldn't of been mad if you told me when we found you." I don't even know why I'm mad, just why?

"I know, but I was still shaken up with the whole hunter thing...I didn't know angel hunters were a thing." She looked at her hands and up at me.

"When we were talking in the car when we found you. Was it true? You were a lawyer and you're a hunter? Or was to just get closer to me?" I asked.

"Those were true, I had 2 vessels before this one who were lawyers, and this vessel her name is Lisa, she's a pagan which can you believe she allowed me to use her as my vessel? Anyways her parents were hunters, she did some hunting." She said, her a vessel is a witch? Okay that is shocking.

"So you're my guardian angel? Like Cas but you're an actual guardian?" I asked and she nodded.

"That's correct." She said,"if you die I can resurrect you, heal,teleport you to a different location, anything I have to do to keep you safe...but this thing that's happening between us, angels aren't allowed to have sexual relationships with humans."

"Have you seen Cas and dean?" We laughed,"(y/n), I'm willing to break every rule that angels have to follow to be with you."

"So I can show emotions?" She asked.

"Of course! Do you want to do, your not a robot." I said and she smiled and relaxed,"you don't like to act like an angel do you?"

"i hate it. I was close to doing stuff to purposely loose my grace and become human." She admitted,"or at least casted away and become a fallen."

"Don't do that." I said,"if you lose your grace you won't be my angel."

"I don't plan on it." She said,"do you forgive me?"

"I was never mad at you." I said.

"Oh,sorry." She whispered, and I stood up and so did she.

"This might be weird...but I didn't have a good look at your wings back in the cave." I said.

"Humans can't see the actual wings, you can the shadow." She said,"I'll show you." Before I knew it, a bright light shun around her, her irises turned white and I saw the shadow of a large pair of black wings. The light flashed like lighting and then stopped.

"Woah." I said",that's...that's beautiful."

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

"Really." I said," get over here." She walked over and I pulled her into a hug, and she quickly hugged me back. 

Your POV-

I was wrapped in Sams arms, god, he is Tall.

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, the second would be getting into Stanford." He laughed, I felt his lips on the top of my head. I looked up at him and our lips met. 

"Hey Sammy- Ooh." I heard dean say and he parted and looked at him.

"What?" Sam asked, I was still in his arms, I felt safe.

"I was going to ask you a question but you're Apparently busy with an angel right now soo.." he said,"we can talk later." He quickly turned around and walked away, stopped and backed up and we saw his head in the doorway,"use protection, I don't want a little nephilim running around."

"Oh fuck off." Sam laughed,"that's not gonna happen."

"That's a lie." I whispered and Cas also popped his head in.

'Lies.' He mouthed and walked away.

"Okay I'm gonna go now." Dean laughed,"before I'm thrown into a wall again." He walked away laughing, I shook my head.

"Why'd you throw him into a wall?" Sam asked.

"He asked if I picked the hottest vessel I could find." I said, he tensed up slightly.

"Who in the right mind would ask that?" He asked.

"Dean." I looked up at him, and he shook his head.

"I should slap him for that." He whispered.

"Hmm, no." I shook my head,"that's not a good choice..." he sharply exhaled through his nose and calmed down and picked me up causing me to yelp. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck,"oh I like this." I put my head in his shoulder. He walked away from the table and turned the light off and walked away from the room. In the 3 billion years of my life, I have never felt so safe around someone. I could sense Sams feelings towards me, he did love me, and I was glad that wasn't a lied unlike Lisa's ex boyfriend who was a complete dick.

"Sam are you okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ya I'm fine." He said as we approached his room.

'Oh...oh!' I thought. He opened the door and closed it...and that was the last time that door opened all night...I wasn't arguing...he's good.

  
  
  


(7321 words and I don't know how the he'll to end this, sorry.)


	4. Castiel- abusive boyfriends and demons

Warnings- verbal and slight physical abuse but Cassie is our lord and savior and literal savior.

Castiel's pov-

I sat in the library watching (y/n), dean told me to watch over her.she hadn't had a full night of sleep all week and for the past 5 months. she won't tell me the truth, only 'oh I couldn't sleep'. And I know that's not true.

"Hey (y/n), we're going up to New York tomorrow, college kids are found dead, looks like demons."Sam said,"(y/n)?"

"Oh sorry, but first off it at 10 pm and you two are making hunting plans and leaving tomorrow? And i'm not gonna go on this one.``she said,"I need a small break, I'll go on the next hunt."

"Well first yes, and Okay, hey take as long as you need. You haven't been well for the past week, you sure it more than sleep?" He asked.

"I'm sure, thanks."She smiled, and Sam walked out, she looked over at me and raised her brow,"what?"

"It's not just sleep." I said and she looked away,"(y/n) you can talk to me."

"I'm fine, Cas. Thank you though." She stood up from her chair and picked up the book in front of her,"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Call Me If you can't sleep." I said and she nodded.

"I will...thanks." And with that she walked out of the room, a minute later dean popped his head in.

"Did she tell you?" He asked and I shook my head,"I thought she would tell you out of all people."

"I didn't." I side and he rolled his eyes.

"Just do that dream walking shit you do, see what's bothering her." He crossed his arms, I shook my head.

"I can't...I don't have permission." I said and he gave a dumbfounded look.

"Just. Fucking. Do it." He said in a stern tone, I stood up from the chair.

"I can't just invade someone's dream." He shook his head and laughed.

"You did to me." He said,"and you can do it to (y/n), Cas our friend needs help...and she won't let us help. Please, just do it." I sighed and nodded.

"I'll do it, but only for (y/n)." He smiled.

"Good, now we're leave early tomorrow...you don't need to come, if we need you we'll call...and, uh apparently (y/n) boyfriend is taking her out tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." I shook my head.

"Hey would you like me to KILL that guy for you?" He laughed. (John fuckin mulaney)

"No...a little...yes." I nodded and he shook his head and started to laugh.

"You can kill him, win the girl." He shook his hands,"now, I'm gonna go. Find out why she's not sleeping." He poked my chest and spun on his heel and walked away.

"Oh...okay."

Your POV-

Dream-

I looked around the room I was in. A cage. 

"Hello!" I shouted,"Lucifer? Someone! Hello!"

"(y/n)!~" I heard my boyfriend, Noah, sing. I watched him come out of the hallway, his hands behind his back,"oh (y/n)."

"What's happening?" I asked as he appeared in the cage and knelt down.

"You'll find out, just you wait for my little angel."He poked my nose when he said his nickname for me , and then he stood up,"I heard from a little birdie, that you have feelings for an...angle."

"No." I said and yanked my hands, only to be stopped by cuffs.

"Oh but you do...and I decided, why not bring him." He smiled,"he's gonna watch me torture you, because why not do it in hell, I don't have this stuff at my house."

"Noah..." I whispered, and he snapped his fingers, Cas appeared, his hands behind his back, a chained collar that held him to the cage, both items angle proofed. I looked up at him and he looked away.

"Let's start now shall we?" Noah clapped his hands, an angle blade appeared in his hands.

"Noah, Don't." I said, he brought the blade up to a part of Cas' neck that he could get to,"Don't!" Tears threatened to fall, and they did.

"Oh but honey, I don't think you understand the word 'Torture'." He giggled," but because a part of me loves you oh so much." He snapped his fingers and Cas was out of his restraints, he handed the blade to him. Cas willingly took it,"let's get this show started! Cassie Boy...Make her bleed."

"Gladly." He knelt down, immediately the knife was on my neck,"I've never really liked you, you're a pretty weak hunter, I've had to save your ass so many times."

"This isn't my Cas." I looked away. He brought the blade up to my cheek and made me look at him.

"Oh but it is." He sighed and put the knife tip to your throat,"I should I just kill you."

"Do it cassie, kill her." The knife pressed harder to my throat.

"Cas please, don't do this." I begged, the knife pressed harder,"Cas! Castiel!" Tears streamed down my face.

"Goodnight." He thrust the knife into my throat.(dream end)

"Castiel!" I shouted and bolted up in my bed. I looked around, my breathing was quick, the door opened quickly and I looked over and saw Cas.

"(y/n), you called." He said closing the door.

"You can go Cas." I wiped my face, as I was crying. 

"Can you tell me what it was?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just a dream...it's fine Cas, thank you." He took a deep breath in.

"You know I would never do that." He said softly,"I could Never hurt you."

"Wha-What are you talking about?" I asked.

"(y/n), you're a great hunter." And then I realized he saw my dream.

"I know..." I nodded,"and that's not the part that bothered me...just- just how willing you were to hurt me, how my boyfriend hates me."

"But He doesn't, Noah loves you." He reassured me,"and (y/n), I could never hurt you."

"I know." I nodded.

"Now, go sleep, okay? I won't leave." He said,"and when and if you wake up again, you can talk to me." His voice was soft and caring, which is a big change from his emotionless tone. It was actually really calming and comforting. He got off of the bed as I laid back down, I had a recliner in the corner of my room, I heard him sit down but he didn't recline. I soon fell asleep, feeling better, usually I would just stay awake, but tonight was different, I could actually fall asleep.

Cas pov-

(y/n) started to have s nightmare, she was whispering some words, I could catch a phrase she said,"please don't." I got up from the chair and walked over and touched her forehead. I saw the dream she was having, again Noah was in it, but this didn't seem like a dream, it looked like a memory. I was in an apartment, it was your generic, basic, City apartment. 

"Please don't! Noah I know this isn't you!" (y/n) shouted, fear tinged her tone.

"You think you fucking know me! I put on a facade for 3 years! 3 fucking years! Mr.nice guy, the one that opens the car door for you, pulls out your seat at dinner...now I can stop, because now you're wrapped around my finger." He backed her into a wall,"now I have a collar wrapped around your neck...you're under my control now." His hand raised up and slapped her across the face, this was a memory, I couldn't help, she couldn't see me.

"Noah please...this isn't you. This isn't the man I love." (y/n) sobbed as she put her hand where he slapped her.

"Shut the fuck up." He said blatantly,"just shut up, when I say something is some way, you believe it and don't argue."

"Noah please" his hand shot to her throat pinning her to the wall.

"Don't speak. Don't scream. Don't do anything vocal." And then her dream stopped and woke up. 

I removed my hand from her forehead.

"Cas?" She sat up and looked up at me,"o-oh hey."

"(y/n)...you know you can tell me anything right?" I asked and she nodded, moving back and I sat down.

"I know." She responded.

"That's wasn't a dream, that was a memory." She looked away, she didn't respond in any way,"(y/n), please don't go with him tomorrow...please, you're going to get hurt."

"It wasn't a memory, don't worry." She said looking at me.

"(y/n) I'm an angle...and that is a lie, if it was a nightmare I could interfere, I couldn't do anything this time, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything...because it's something that already happened." I whispered, she looked down and took a deep breath in, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"It's not him though...I can tell." She whispered,"It happened so fast...like-like."

"Like something took over him?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ya..." she whispered.

"(y/n)...how-How long ago did that happen? That memory?" I asked, her brows furrowed as she was thinking.

"Um...about 3 months ago? Maybe 4." My heart ached at those words. I put my head in my hands and shook my head.

"I should've been there, I should've noticed something was wrong...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I should've known that something was wrong, but I didn't, I wish I would've...this wouldn't Have happened.

"Cas this isn't your fault." She grabbed my wrists and pulled them off my face,"it's mine, I didn't tell you guys and now it's too late."

"No no no, in NO way is it YOUR fault." I said,"It's your lame excuse of a boyfriend's fault." I took a deep breath and held her hands in mine,"What time are you going with Noah?"

"12." She answered.

"I...I can't trust you around him alone." I said and she nodded.

"I'll call you if I need you." She said,"Now, I'm gonna go back to bed...thanks Cas." 

"You're welcome." I said and got off the bed but she grabbed my hand,"(y/n)?"

"Could you...could you sleep with me?" She asked and I smiled and nodded. She laid down as I walked over to the other side of the bed, I took off my coat and jacket and threw it onto the chair, I kicked off my shoes and got under the covers with her,"thanks."

"You're welcome."

Deans pov-

Morning-

I stood in front of (y/n)s door, Sam and I were leaving in 5 minutes, and Cas is nowhere to be seen, but he's still here. I opened (y/n)s door slowly and stepped inside. What I saw in that bed made me smile, Cas' chin rested on her head, his arms wrapped around her protectively. I knew they both had feelings for eachother, but (y/n) decided to date some other dude. I walked out closing the door and Sam walked by and stopped.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"She's sleeping....with Cas." I smiled,"He stayed with her all night."

"What? Let me see." He whispered and I opened the door and he poked his head in,"oh my god...that's adorable."

"I know right?" I smiled as he shut the door,"maybe...just maybe, she'll break up with Noah and date Cas."

"I don't know what she sees in Noah, ya ya I get that he's sorta ripped and a doctor but come on, Cas is everything you wanted in a man." I said as we walked away from the room,"I think she's dating Noah to distract herself from Cas."

"For 3 years?" Sam asked,"I don't think so...(y/n) didn't just start having this sleeping problems."

"How didn't I notice?" I asked.

"I only noticed because she kept on getting easily distracted. It all started about 3 months ago." He said.

"Cas will figure this out." I said,"I feel like this might have something to do with Noah."

"No shit."

Your POV-

I woke up to someone's fingers running through my hair.

"Morning." I heard Cas whisper.

"Morning." I whispered back.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked and stopped playing with my hair.

"Surprisingly good." I said and rolled out of his embrace onto my back,"I still got to see Noah today...great."

"I won't let him hurt you." He said,"I'll be there, you two just won't be able to see me."

"You'll just pop out of thin air and be like 'boom I'm an angle of the lord, and what you're doing isn't right, boom now you're in a wall, you're a demon? Bada bing bada boom smited.'?" I looked at and he gave me a confused expression,"it's a joke." He nodded,"and sarcasm..."

"Well whatever it was, I'm glad your somewhat better." He smiled.

"Then it stops once I step foot in that apartment." I sighed and sat up,"I'm gonna go get ready and everything." I rolled my eyes and pulled the cover off of me.

"Okay." Was all I heard from him, his normal monotone, expressionless tone. 

I grabbed my towel that hung up on the door and grabbed my outfit for the day from the closet and dresser. I don't know what Noah had planned for today so I put on his favorite casual outfit he bought me a while back, a v-neck black tee, Blue jeans with rips down the legs, and a pair of combat boots...with a knife pocket, just Incase.

"Those are the boots with the knife holster." I heard Cas day, I turned around and he was already dressed.

"Ya." I said almost a whisper,"just gotta...stay safe, never know if a vampire is around."

"You're scared."He said and you nodded,"I won't let him hurt you, I'll be there, you just won't know."

"That's creepy." I said in a serious tone a laughed,"thanks." I kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

Cas pov-

I stood in the hallway next to (y/n) at Noah's apartment, she can't see me and Noah can't see me. 

"Baby?" She asked and knocked again, she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Ya-yeah coming!" I heard Noah respond and soon the door unlocked and opened,"hey gorgeous." He greeted (y/n), I didn't see a demon in the meat suit, Noah was really just an asshole.

"Hey handsome." She kissed him and she quickly entered the house, I walked next to her and Noah closed the door.

"You're wearing my favorite outfit." He purred,"I'll never regret buying you those jeans." He walked around her looking her up and down and stopped at her ass,"Goddamn."

"Oh stop it." She laughed and turned around,"what's the plan for today?"

"I'm gonna treat you today, your favorite cafe, favorite restaurant, favorite shops." He leaned into her ear,"everything."

"I'm gonna politely decline." She said.

"Not happening gorgeous, today is about you, and you only...and you don't have a say about today." She rolled her eyes a smile on her face.

"Fine, only for today." She poked his chest.

"For this month that is." He added," now come on, let's get going."

'Why is he acting like this? What the hell?' (y/n) thought.

'He's not possessed, there's no demon in him.' I said to her, all she thought was a pain filled "oh". Noah grabbed his keys off the counter and unlocked the door and opened it.

"After you love." 

(y/n) pov-

I sat next to the window in the cafe that Noah took us to. I watched as he flirted with the barista, tears in my eyes. I blinked them away when we grabbed our coffees and walked towards me. I smiled and sat my phone down. He placed the cup in front of me and sat down.

"There you go gorgeous." He smiled, I gave him my now very normal fake smile.

"Thanks babe." I said and my phone rang,"sorry, just give me a second, it's dean." 

"Take your time." I grabbed my phone and got up from my seat and answered it.

"Hello?" I pushed the door open and stood outside.

"Hey (y/n) , is Cas anywhere around? With you maybe?" He asked, a slight panic in his tone.

"I- uh...I wouldn't know. Hes not showing himself, he's hiding from Noah, Keeping safe...why? Wha-what's happening? Do you guys need help?" I asked getting worried.

"No...I just, making sure he's with you and you're okay." He said, and then I could faintly hear the sound of a car horn, the same exact time as one went off down the street.

"Are you guys in downtown Lawrence?" I asked.

"No, we're in New York? On a job that was really just some kid who didn't like those kids, yada yada...fucking bullsh- Sam turn around and walk the other way." He said quickly.

"What why?" Sam asked.

"Look (y/n) I got to, stay safe." Dean said rushed.

"Oh...ya." He hung up, I looked and and sighed,"they're not in New York that's for sure." I put my phone in my pocket and the door opened. Noah with our coffees,"Sorry I took so long."

"It's fine." He handed me my coffee and I took it from his hand,"what was it about anyways?"

"They were asking for my friend jimmy, he hasn't called in a couple days, didn't go on the job with them, they don't know where he is. They were just asking if I knew where he was, that's all." I smiled, he gave me a serious face and chuckled.

"I'm calling bullshit." He whispered just kid enough for me to only hear,"what was it really?"

"Asking about a friend and if I've seen him, that's-that's the truth." I said,"Why would I ever lie to you Noah? I never have since we've started dating." He grabbed my hand and lead me very suddenly down a surprisingly well kept brick alley way.

Cas pov-

I followed behind Noah and (y/n), while she was on the phone with dean the demon entered Noah again. The phone call was a perfect distraction, (y/n) left the building, giving the demon enough time to enter his meat suit again. 

Noah looked around and turned the corner and slammed (y/n) again the dark red brick wall, the coffee falling out of her hands and onto the pavement, and her head slammed against the brick.

"Now," he threw his cup onto the wall besides me,"tell me what the phone call was, who it was with, and who it was about."

"Okay, it was with dean, he's in New York and was asking me about our friend jimmy, wanted to know if he was anywhere around, they needed some help with the job so they asked me if I knew where he was. That's all." She said, he chuckled and threw a quick right hook a deep gash on her cheekbone,"get away from me."

"Wow what a hunter you are." He said shaking his head, she quickly reached into her boot and grabbed out her demon blade and then I appeared. He looked at me immediately.

"Why am I not surprised." He muttered as the blade was held to his neck,"Cassie I'll handle this, give me just a second." She pressed the blade into his neck.

"This is my body, not yours." She shook her head,"I've got a sweetass anti possession tattoo."

"Doesn't mean I still can't get you sweetheart."

"Cass Do it." She said,"now." She glared at me. My hand rocketed to his head, she closed her eyes, the demons eyes started to burn with white Holy light. She slid away and Noah fell onto the wall and slid down onto the floor.

Your pov-

I watched as Noah's, now dead body, hit the pavement. 

"Hmm..." I hummed and sharply exhaled and wiped my cheek cheek,"I should've really known. Some days he'd be like how he just was, and then others he'd be super sweet...like he was making things better between us after everything that happened."

"Well if the vessel isn't dead they can see what the demon is doing, often times they might not admit to what happened because they were threatened with their biggest fear coming true or they bribed for the thing they want most...mostly biggest fear." He explained," (y/n) I'm very sorry."

"Don't be...because there were days where we spent the whole day together, and he would turn, no smell of sulfur, no black veins running up his jawline, none...just a normal person, that memory you saw last night, that was one of those days." I shook my head and crossed my arms, the blade still in my hand,"can we...can we just go back to the bunker? Sam and Dean aren't in New York, they're here."

"They'll take care of the body.." 

"Salt and burn." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed dean, he answered very quickly.

"Hey what do you need?" He asked.

"Salt and burn is what I need you and Sam to do." I said.

"Explain a bit more."

"First off you two are in downtown Laurence, body is in an alley, 2 buildings right heading down the street close to 816 Massachusetts street or Alchemy Coffee and Bake House if you're too lazy to get post numbers." I said, and he wrote down the address.

"Got it and what does this person look like?" He asked.

"You've already met Noah, you'll see him." I hung up, I looked down at Noah, a feeling of regret and pain washed over me,"lets go."

  
  


2 hours later-

I sat on the library table, a book in my hand and Castiel sat in front of me.

"(y/n), please talk to me." He begged,"you haven't said a word since we left that alley." I looked up at him, he genuinely wanted me to talk to him, I could see it in his eyes, in his tone of voice, Castiel never "begs" for things, never has since I met him. I looked back down at the book and flipped the page,"(y/n), please...I know your mind is going crazy with what just happened, with what you've went through being with him, you can talk to me." I shut my book and looked at him.

"You're right, my mind is going crazy right now, 20 different things I could have done differently to avoid him dying." I said,"10 different things I could've said to him at the cafe, 5 different outfits I could've worn that would've changed his emotions towards me this morning." I tears pricked my eyes," so many things that I could have changed in the three years that I dated him that would've changed how he felt about me." i was to musy talking that i didnt hear the bunker door open,"cas my boyfriend is fucking dead! part of me believes that its my fault, yes he was possessed, but I should have known earlier, he wouldn't be dead right now i would've just realized.”

“(y/n) his death isn't your fault, you told me what to do and i did it. You're safe now, and you told me last night that sometimes he acted like he was possessed, and acted the same exact way.” he said,”just like in that dream, the day it all started.”

“I really pissed him off that day.” I whispered,”I really shouldn't have done it.”

“What would that be?” he asked looking over my shoulder, but quickly back at me, something probably caught his eye.

“I said something stupid, about how he was being such an asshole and how he use to be this really nice guy, and that i was gonna leave him. He freaked out, broke some stuff....`` I shook my head and looked down at my hands,``I shouldn’t have said anything that day, i shouldn't have spoken. Now that i'm thinking about it.`` I looked back up to meet his blue eyes,``I shouldn’t have taken deans call today.”

“Why?” he tilted his head slightly.

“Because Noah never liked dean, saw him as a threat, someone who could...take me from him.” I explained,”same with you, he hated whenever he saw me with you.”

“He saw me as a threat?” I heard dean asked from behind me, I looked behind me quickly. he was leaning on the entrance way with his arms crossed,”if I was considered a threat...Cas must’ve been consider death.”

“He was.” I nodded,”I told him that Cas name was Mathew, if I needed to tell him that you guys were looking for cas i said you were looking for Jimmy Novak, it's not a lie, but it's not the truth.” I looked at cas who nodded.

“He knew you were talking about me today though.” he leaned closer to me a bit,” he knew I was there the whole time, well...had the feeling.”

“Well, anyways...we burned him..in a really old abandoned truck.” Dean said.

“Thats stupid.” I said.

“That was the point, but look, you never have to be afraid to tell any of us anything.” he said and I nodded,”ill leave you and Cas alone, go to bed.”

“Okay grandpa.” I said,”thanks.” he gave me and cas a thumbs up and then a wink, it was meant for cas,”thanks.”

“You're welcome, and if you ever need me just call.” he smiled.

“Ya about that.” I said and he tilted his head,”sleep with me again?’

“Gladly.” he nodded,” now do you wanna tell me more about these past 3 years?”

“Ya, there's a lot I need to tell you…”


	5. Castiel- Secrets

Published- 7-8-19  
Edited- 9-30-19  
Edited-1-15-20 (angel instead of angels 😂)  
Castiels pov-

I wwalked down the short light grey halls, the only light came from outside. Sam, Dean, and (y/n) we're staying at (y/n) friends house while she was away.   
It was convenient considering they had a job in town.  
I heard a door open upstairs and close softly, it's about 4 am, I don't know why they were awake. I heard footsteps come down the stairs, I was currently in the living room and the stairs were outside of the entrance, I walked over and saw (y/n).  
"Hey cas." She whispered with a smile,"I wondering where you were."   
"I wanted to walk around." I said, she looked out the window behind me and then back at me.  
"come back to bed." She said,I'm so glad she's mine, I grabbed her hand gently and she led me up the stairs. I'm glad she's in my life, she makes it so much better. I'm not afraid to show emotions that I'm not allowed to show, and she makes feel like myself. 

  
Your POV-

  
I closed the door and heard Cas sit on the bed, not lay, sit. I looked back at him, he motioned his hand to come to him and he patted his lap. He knew I didn't want to sleep.   
I straddled his lap and his hands sat on my hips. Our lips met and started to move in sync slowly. My arms were hooked behind his neck and his rubbed circles in my waist with his fingertips. We stopped when we heard a door open in the hallway, I looked at the door, the hallway light was on, I looked at the clock on the bedside table, 4:56. Dean woke up early and obviously didn't care that Sam was asleep because he turned on the bright ass hall light. I looked back at Cas and pecked his lips.  
"Why can't we just tell him?" He whispered as the hallway light turned off.  
"Because he wouldn't approve at all." I answered,"I want to tell him too, but he's never approved of any of my partners, he's like our dad, if he doesn't like it, it's not gonna continue, stay around, or happen."   
"When we do, and if he disapproves I'm not going to leave you. I love you too much." He said and kissed me again.   
"I love you too Cas." He rested his forehead on mine, his arms wrapped around my waist and he laid back onto the bed, my chest rested on his. The hallway light turned on again and I heard dean walking up the stairs, and then there was a knock on my door.  
"Just give me a sec." I called out getting off of the bed and to the door. I looked behidn me and Cas was gone and I opened the door,"what? I'm trying to sleep."  
"Have you seen Cas?" Dean asked, his arms were crossed.  
"Why do you think I would know?" I asked.  
"Maybe you saw him when you walked downstairs earlier." He looked behind me and back at me.  
"He's probably walking around invisible right now because he doesn't want to be bothered, and nor do I so bye." I closed the door, and opened it again,"also why do you want to know?"  
"I'm just curious, because the last time I saw him he went into your room and that was last night." He looked down the hall and Sams door opened.  
"Can you two shut up?" He asked,"you two might think you're being quiet...but you're not."  
"Sorry Sammy." We apologized and the door closed.  
"Look well find Cas before we leave." I said,"okay?"  
"Fine." He said and I closed the door and heard him walk away. I turned around and Cass was on the bed.  
"That was close." I whispered.  
"He's going to find out,(y/n)." Cas replied in a serious tone. Almost like you were a child who broke you mother favorite vase.  
"I know, Cassie, I know." I said and laid down the bed next to him, he rolled over and looked at me.  
"What has he done in the past with your other partners...if you don't mind." He asked.  
"It's fine, Dean first faught 2 of them, yelled at my closest friend because we kissed in front of him...and once threw a girl out of the house, literally threw her onto the grass because we were in my room kissing. My dad on the other hand would yell at me for hours, never at Dean...just me. Dean is a replica of my father." I sighed, don't get me wrong, I loved my father and I love dean...they're just very, very, very over protective...not in the good way though."  
"I'm so sorry." He apologized,"no one should be treated like that by their parents or siblings."   
"It's fine cas." I said looking at the plain white ceiling, the fan running circles above us.  
"You humans say that a lot when things aren't fine." He said and I looked at him.  
"Ya...we do." I laughed,"look Dean is probably going to ask where you went so you better come up with an excuse."  
"Heaven." He said and I shook my head.  
"Why did I know you were going to say that." I laughed and sat up,"Well, I'll see you in a bit." We Stood up and I kissed him.  
"See you soon, (y/n)." He walked out of the room and disappeared. I closed the door softly behind him.  
"I love that angle." I smiled and walked over to the closet and grabbed my clothes out of the closet. My friend, Reané, the one who owns this house allowed me when We're were in high school and even when we graduated to stay with her. So I have a lot of clothes here. We took the day and decorated this whole room. you name it, we did it. I got undressed and put on new clothing. I could faintly hear Cas and dean talking downstairs.  
Today's job was about a werewolf, I hate werewolves. I have two large scars on my back from one when I was 16. John wasn't paying attention to me screaming "I'm out of bullets" and well shit happens. He yelled at me for the whole car ride back home. He changed completely after mom died.  
I walked out of my room and saw Sam leaning on the wall, a smile plastered on his face.  
"What?" I asked he shook his head.  
"Cas came out of your room." He whispered,"I won't tell dean."  
"You better not." I laughed and got serious,"I'll send you to hell."  
"You'll have your boyfriend do it?" He laughed, making sure that only we could hear,"how long?"  
"When did Cas join?" I laughed.  
"And you've kept that from Dean for 2 years?" I nodded.  
"And it's been amazing." I smiled,"'now come on let's go." 

  
Cas pov-

I heard (y/n) and Sam walk down the stairs I turn around. (y/n) was in a grey button up, jeans that fit her perfectly, and a pair of black boots.   
"You checkin' out my sister Cas?" Dean laughed.  
"No, I'm just looking at her outfit." I said and (y/n) laughed.  
"It's fine Cassie." She said and Pat my shoulder before walking over to the coffee machine-thing and grabbed a mug and made a cup.  
"Okay, now this job." Sam said.  
"Ya, well, the lady called it off." Dean said, a hint of frustration in his voice,"apparently it was a bear."  
"Are you serious?" Sam asked.  
"Oh hallelujah." (y/n) whispered,"so what now?"  
"We can explore the area." I suggested.  
"(y/n) basically grew up in this town. It was her home away from home." Dean said,"you know where everything is."  
"Look, why don't you two go and explore by yourself, learn the area like I had to, I'll take Cas around." (y/n) said,"plus, I want to show him some places! I think he'll like em'."  
"I don't see why not." Dean said,"but we have to explore by ourselves now?"  
"Yes dean, you and Sam alone, in a new area." (y/n) smiled,"it'll be fine...and fun. Come on Cassie, let's go." She grabbed her keys off of the counter, and walked away with the cup of coffee. I stood up and walked away from the table.  
"Bye." I waved and walked away following (y/n) out the door. I closed it being me and She Unlocked her car,"Why are we taking deans car?"  
"Because I can, Sam and him can take my truck." The front door opened and we looked at Dean.  
"My keys." He put his hand out.  
"One day?" She asked.  
"One hour."   
"One. Day."  
"Two.hours."  
"One day!"  
"Half a day!"  
"A full day! I'll buy gas!"  
"Fine! I don't want to see a scratch on her and give me the cup, you ain't taking that ." Dean walked over and grabbed the cup from her.  
he walked away and closed the door shaking his head. (y/n) laughed as we got in, she started up the car and drove out of the driveway. When the house was out of sight she let out a sigh of relief.  
"Finally, a day without dean or Sam." She glances at me and back at the road.  
"Finally is right." I said.  
"I actually have no clue where to go." She laughed,"so, we'll drive around and find somewhere to stop."  
"Sounds good." I nodded.  
"You know...this is going to sound crazy,but I hate this place." She said,"as much as I loved being here...I didn't actually enjoy it."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"That's the part that doesn't make sense to me." She sighed.  
"Maybe you can figure out why today. I can help." I offered, she shook her head.  
"It will take me awhile to realize why." She said and pulled into a park parking lot and parked. (Take a shot each time I say a world with park) she looked over at me,"let's just focus on us today. No one but us."  
"What if dean calls for me?" I asked, she rolled here eyes and looked away and then back at Me.  
"Ignore him. He doesn't leave the house without this big ass knife that he keeps in his belt and he sleeps with it under his pillow, he's fine. Trust me I'm his sister." She unbuckled he seat belt and leaned towards me,"Just us today."  
"Just us." I smiled and she pecked my lips.  
"Now there's this little cafe a couple blocks alway. Reané and I would always go there, when I was over. Wanna try it?" She sat back in the seat.  
"Ya, lets do that." She smiled and opened the door. I unbucked the black seat belt and got out of the car, she extended her hand towards me and I took it and pulled her close. She locked the vehicle and we walked away.

  
Later that day-   
(4/5 pm)  
Your POV-

Cas and I walked down the street when we heard a car beep, it stopped at a red light and the window rolled down.  
"Having fun?" It was Dean.  
"I was until you spoke." I laughed,"what are you two doing?"  
"Putting some miles on this thing." He Pat the dashboard,"where's my baby?"  
"At the park, now you may wanna drive." I said and he waved a goodbye and drove away. Cas squeezed my hand gently, I looked at him and he smiled.  
"Why are you worried?" He asked.  
"If dean find out I'm dead." I said and we continued walking,"even though he can't hurt you physically...he's got a mouth."  
"Obviously He has a mouth how would he speak?" He asked and I laughed.  
"It's an expression babe- Cas." I corrected myself.  
"You don't have to call me Cas or castiel you know." He said.  
"I call you Cas or Cassie mostly so I don't say babe in front of dean on accident." You admitted,"id have to explain that to him."  
"Well, When you do tell him, or if I tell him...you can call me whatever you want." He smiled.  
"I love you so much Cas." You kissed his cheek,"oh now that I think about it, there's somewhere I want to take you!"  
"Let's go." He said and I turned around and walked away towards the car. His hand in mine.

  
Cas pov-

(y/n) stopped at an outlook type thing, except it was in the woods, and there was no marked path to it, so she must've come up here alot. she stopped the car and sighed and relaxed in the seat and looked at me.  
"Come on." She motioned with her head to get out of the car, we took off our seatbelts and closed the doors behind us. She leaned on front bumper, her hands supporting her,"I spent a lot of my time here, just wait this the sun starts to set...it's gorgeous."  
"Definitely not as gorgeous as you." I stood next to her, she looked up at me with a smile.  
"Kiss me."   
"Gladly." I pressed my lips to her and she grabbed my tie. 

Your POV-

I grabbed Cas' tie and he held my waist. He licked my bottom lip and I parted them for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and His tongue explored my mouth like it was the first time. We soon parted and he kissed my jaw.  
"Jump." He muttered on my skin. I jumped and he caught me. His hand rested on the bottom Of my ass as he walked behind the car and sat me On the trunk as he bit my sweet spot.  
"Oh Cas." I sighed, angels have a mate, usually that another angle...but I'm lucky enough to me Cas' mate, and I don't regret it. He sucked on the skin and nibbled it creating a dark but smallish hickey. When he was finished he kissed the mark. His hands rested under my shirt, his thumbs played with the bottom on my shirt and he removed it, and took off his coat and threw both articles of clothing into the roof of the car. He kissed my chest and rested his forehead on my chest.  
"What wrong Cas?" I asked, and he looked up at me and shook his head, a small smile on his lips,"what?"  
"What did I do to deserve you? Out of everyone in this world...you chose me. Why?" He asked.  
"Because I love you." I said,"because you are actually the only person that hasn't wanted to change me to what they wanted and what suit their needs." I smiled and he pecked my lips,"if I didn't love you Cas, I wouldn't be your mate."  
"I know." He whispered and kissed my jaw,"Sorry."  
"It's fine, Cas. I get it." He trailed more kisses down my neck and nipped at spots on my collar bone, He unhooked my bra and slid it off and threw it with the other clothing. I leaned back as he took one of my boobs in his hand massaging and toom the other in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around my nipple and nibbling it occasionally.  
"Ahh, Cas." I moaned softly as he switched to the other boob and showed it the same about of affection. My hands played with the collar of his shirt, wanting to rip the fabric right off of him. He notice your action and stood up and removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it, the sun was setting and lit everything up around him. You bit your lip when you noticed the bulge in his pants.  
"Patience." He said and chuckled,"screw patiences.", he grabbed your wrist pulling you to your feet before spinning you so your chest was on the cold steel. He kissed down your back nipping at the skin until he reached your jeans. He slid them down with ease and you heard him undo his belt and unzip his jeans and they fell to the floor, you kicked yours off and kicked them away and so did he. He gripped your hips and rubbed the tip of his cock on your entrance.  
"Ready?" He asked you nodded.  
"Please Cas." You said and he slowly entered the tip into you and filled you to He hilt."Ooh god cas."  
"Fuck (y/n)." He sighed, he let you adjust to his size and he slowly started to move and thrust into you, causing you both to sigh with each thrust.   
"Faster Cas." You moaned and he complied. He started to move his hips faster, adding hard thrusts.  
"You feel amazing." He groaned as he hit your g-spot.  
"Oh fuck! Right there." You moaned and he continued to hit your g-spot. One of his hand gripped your hair and pulled you closer to him and he tilted your hair and kissed behind your neck.   
He soon released you and thrusted hard into you causing you to let out a pornographic moan. He must've liked it because he continued to do it while picking up the speed. The sound of the car, both your moans, and nature filled both of your ears  
"Oh (y/n)." He groaned, his fingertips pressing into you leaving bruises. The coil in your stomach started to form. One of his hands moved to your clit, rubbing hard circles in the sensitive bundle of nerves. The coil started to form faster as you reached your high.  
"I'm close." You moaned,"oh Cas."  
"Argh, wait for- uh, me love." He said, his word sent sparks up your spine. Your walls clenched around his as the coil was ready to snap.  
"Aah, castiel."you moaned, his thrusts started to become sloppier as he went on.  
"Cum right on me, love." He whispered in your ear and kissed below it.  
"Castiel!" You shouted, your fingernails digging into your palm as your high ripped through you.  
"Fuck,(y/n)!" He shouted as he cummed see inside of you, thrusting slowly as you bothe ode out your highs. He pulled out when you both calmed down. You rolled over as your chest rose and fell and he laid down next to you, taking your hand in his. The sun officially set and stars started to pop up.  
You glance over at him and he had a smile plastered on his face.  
"I love you." You whispered and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you too, (y/n)." He pecked your lips and laughed,"we don't have anything to...clean up with."  
"Well Just Take a shower when we get back the house." I said and sat up.

We got dressed and got back into the car and then my phone rang. I grabbed sit from my back jean pocket and answered.  
"Hello." I said and started up the car.  
"Hey (y/n), Sam and I won't be back till later tonight." Dean said.  
"And why are you telling me this?" I laughed.  
"Because I can." He laughed,"no I really don't know why I called."  
"Ya Okay, bye." I said and before he could say anything I hung up and I drove out of the area. The only thought on my mind "please don't let them be home and Dean is just saying that so he can catch Cas and I"

  
Castiels pov-  
Home-

  
(y/n) parked the car, no lights were on which was good, her truck wasn't here.  
She walked up to the door and lifted the welcome mat and grabbed a key and unlocked the door. She put it back and we walked in.  
"Dean, Sam!" She shouted, the house was silent. She grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs and to the bathroom.  
"Oh we're doing this right now?" I asked as she closed the door.  
"Hell ya."

Morning-  
Your pov-

I woke up in cas' arms, my head on his chest. I felt his fingers run though my hair.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"For what?" I looked up at him.  
"That mark." He said and brushed his thumb over the dark hickey on my sweet spot from last night.  
"It's fine." I said,"if dean sees it and throws a tantrum....then, that's his fault."  
"I won't let him break us apart." He said,"you can't remove an angle mate from them, they're mates for life."  
"I don't plan on letting him." I pecked his lips,"should we get dressed now?"  
"Ya, if I'm in here any longer he might get suspicious." He said as I got off of his chest and sat up, we were both naked...least to day round 2 didn't finish the night...round 3 did. 

Cas pov-

(y/n) closed the door behind us as we exited her room.  
"Yesterday was fun, I'll say that." I smiled.  
"I'm glad you had fun. Well have to do that again." She said as we walked down the stairs.  
"Definitely." I said, we turned into the kitchen, dean had his arms crossed and a smile on his face.  
"Had fun?" He asked.  
"Hell ya." (y/n) laughed leaning on the counter,"did you two have fun?"  
"He got drunk and took 2 girls to a motel room." Sam said,"and left me at the bar."  
"2?" I asked,"why do you need 2 women, ones not enough?"  
"Not if you want a really good time." He said,"and I didn't leave you at the bar."  
"If I recal correctly you said,'I'm leaving you here. Don't drive without me. I'll be back in a hour or so.' And you left me for TWO hours." Sam said,"not one, two. I had a nice conversation with their boyfriends."  
"They has boyfriends?" Dean asked,"they said they were single."  
"Oh my god dean." Sam muttered.  
"So What'd you two do?" Dean asked looking at us both.  
"Walked around town, got something to eat and drink, saw one of my friends from high school, , took him to s secret over look, and we came back here around 9 and watched a movie." (y/n) said crossing her arms.  
"Oh? What movie?" He asked.  
"I believe it was called the Notebook?" I said and (y/n) nodded looking at me.  
"Yup, we had fun, and you helped 2 girls cheat." (y/n) smiled and dean stood up and grabbed her jaw forcing her look at me and he tilted her head.  
"What actually happened?" He said and (y/n) grabbed his wrist and pulled him off.  
"That's none of your business." She said and rubbed her jaw.  
"It sure is." He said and (y/n) laughed.  
"That's funny, because it's my life, not yours." She said, Sam looked At me with a face that said 'was it you?', I nodded and he gave me a thumbs up.  
"Who. Was it?" He asked sternly.  
"None.of you. Buis-ness." She said.  
"Cas, you were with her all night....wanna tell me who marked my sister?" He asked,"I'm just gonna have a conversation with them, nothing else." I looked at (y/n) and she shook her head.  
"You really wanna know? Why?" I asked.  
"Because I have the right to know." He said,"tell me Cas...who did it?"  
"I did." I said, and he laughed.  
"Who actually did it?" He asked.  
"I did, I marked your sister, and have been for 2 years." He looked at (y/n).  
"2 years? What did you see him and say,'shit he's hot, let me get him.'?" He asked.  
"No, I said ,'let me get to know him, wait until deans not around, tell him, and keep it from dean for 2 years.' Unlike you, I don't fuck someone once I get their name." She said,"let me guess, you're gonna try and get me to leave him? Because that's what you and dad use to do all the time, and I'm not gonna allow it to happen. You can try all you want, it's not gonna happen."  
"I knew." Sam said," Cas loves her, he's not  
Gonna do anything to hurt her." Dean rolled him eyes.  
"2 years?" He asked.  
"2 years." (y/n) answered, dean looked at me.  
"The minuet I hear that you hurt her in anyway,will be the same day that I steal that angle blade and stab you with it. Guardian angle or not, I will kill you." Dean threaten me.  
"It's a bit easy for threats right now dean." I said.  
"I thinks that's why I'm making it." He said, nodding his head and looking at the floor,"Well the lady with the 'bear' doesn't think it's a bear anymore. So she wants out help."  
"I got fucked 3 times last night, I'm not doing this." (y/n) said,"I'm sore."  
"Did you learn that...from the pizza man?" Sam laughed.  
"Because innocent my ass." Dean said sitting down.  
"Away from my sex life. Are we doing this job?" (y/n) asked, and dean nodded.  
"Yup, we leave in an hour." Sam said and sighed and laughed,"just- just go, I can't look at your bother right now."  
"Why?" I asked and he laughed.  
"I learned stuff I didn't want to cas. That hickey says enough." Sam said, his head in his heads.  
"You should see his back."(y/n) said walking out.  
"didn't need to know that!" He yelled.  
"I'm going to...go now." I said and walked away.  
"Don't do anything while we're in the house please." Dean said,"I really don't need to  
Know anything else."  
"Didn't plan on it." I whispered and walked out. (y/n) was sitting on the top step s hand over her mouth, holding in laughs.  
"Wanna torture them?" She whispered as i got closer.  
"How?" I asked.  
"Let's get into our room, and start hitting the wall." She stood up and walked over to her door,"wanna do it?"  
"Sure." 

  
I don't really like this one, I'll write a better Cas x reader in the future. I obviously did it know how to end this. So ya   
Words-4348


	6. Sam Winchester- The Life we always wanted

I'm gonna fuck You all up with this chapter...

Published-8-1-19

Your POV-

You sat on the bed you shared with Sam, your laptop sitting on your lap as you searched some paranormal websites. You clicked on one, except it wasn't a blog, it was a news paper.

**5 Women are found dead a dorm room yesterday at UConn in Hartford Connecticut.(who here is from CT? I am!)**

**Reports say they heard yelling and screaming from the dorm room. It was excused for a party. The women, Laura Smith, Jaclyn McCalister, Maddy Fortel, Jessica Robinson, and Alexandra Byrd were found by security. The women had large gashes and wounds on their body's.**

**Be careful when walking around the area, we don't know what killed them.**

You knew what it was, it was hell hounds, which meant there was a demon there, you kept on reading, there were some comments by students and then you heard the door open and close.

"I want kids."You Heard Your Husband say quickly, you shot your head up and looked at him.

"What?" You asked in disbelief Of what you just heard.

"I want kids, I mean ya it's not safe...but both of our families made it work." He said and you sighed,"you're parents were hunters...my dad was a hunter."

"Sam, as much as I would love to have a little one running around...I'm not going to raise my kid in a bunker." You said calmly.

"Obviously, I've already thought about quitting hunting, I can get a job as a lawyer, we could get a nice house somewhere, we could finally live the life We wanted." He said, you smiled and took a deep breath in.

"I could get a job as an officer again, but I've been raised to hunt, it's been passed on by generations." You said,"but damn that does sound nice..." he nodded his head a smile crept onto his lips.

"It's does..." he whispered.

"But if we did...who would make sure that dean doesn't get eaten by a wendigo? I mean ya, we haven't had a job with one since 2005, but..who knows." You laughed.

"I think Castiel would punch him in heaven." He said.

"I don't think he's going to heaven...they won't take him, he's the definition of sin." We both laughed.

"Cas would force them to." He said and sat down on the bed next to you,"whatcha' reading?"

"Some hellhounds at UConn in Connecticut." You shrugged,"I continued reading and turned out it was a murder,

Some other students didn't like them, nothing paranormal about it."

"That's sucks." He whispered and closed you laptop.

"I needed that." You said as he placed it my the pillows.

"Not really." He shook his head slightly, he pushed you down onto the comforter, his hands rested on either side of your head.

"Sam..." you said softly,"I know you want kids and trust me, I do too...but we can't bring them into this life."

"I don't plan on them hunting anyways, let them actually have a life." He fell beside you, you took the opportunity to straddle his hips.

"But I will gladly fuck You...without protection." You smiled.

"You're on the pill, it doesn't really matter."

"Maybe I didn't take it today, maybe I ran out of them on Thursday and have been to lazy to get more...You don't know." You pecked His lips, his hands rested on your hips. You kissed his lips again, you both shared a slow and passionate kiss, his hands rubbed circles on your hips. He stopped the kiss and smiled.

"Are we really doing this?" He asked

"Seems like it."

Sam's pov-

About 2 weeks later-

I walked around the bunker, I was looking for (y/n). I walked past the bathrooms and heard someone crying. (y/n). I opened the door and saw (y/n) on the floor, holding her hands to her chest.

"Babe?" I asked as I quickly walked over and knelt down in front of her,"Babe, what's wrong? What happened?" She looked up at me, a smile forming on her lips.

"We did it." She whispered.

"We did what?" I asked and she laughed, she wasn't sad, she was happy, excited. 

"Were going to He parents." She said and he hands stopped clutching her chest. A pregnancy test was in her hands. Positive.

"Oh my god." I said And fell on my ass,"were gonna be parents...Holy shit!" 

"What am I gonna do?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I shrugged my shoulders,"were parents though!"

"What?" I heard dean say from behind me, I turned around and saw his head in the doorway,"did you say you two are parents?"

"I'm pregnant." (y/n) said.

"I'm gonna be uncle! Hell yes! Where's Cas? He needs to hear this! I'm gonna be an uncle!" He yelled and ran away, I laughed at his excitement and down the hall we could hear him yelled again,"this is better than pie!"

"He really likes kids I'm guessing." She laughed,"I still can't believe we're going to be parents."

"We're slowly getting the life we want." 

"9 months and you'll be born." I put my hand on her stomach and kissed her lips.

"9 months and a little us will be here."

4 months later-

I woke up to the lamp on (y/n)s bedside table. I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over to face her side of the bed. She was sitting up, her hands on her stomach.

"I'm trying to sleep." She whispered, I sat up and she turned around,"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." I shook my head and moved next to her,"He giving you hell?"

"He was kicking my ribs." She said and wince,"there we go again...he's gonna be a great fighter." I put my arm around her shoulders and my hands on her stomach.

"He's gonna be a hunter." I whispered and she nodded.

"There's no denying it. He's gotta learn." She said and he started to kick again. 

"I can't believe this our baby..." my eyes teared up.

"It's doesn't seem real." She rested her head on my shoulder,"did they ever call you back?"

"Ya actually...I go on Friday." I said and she smiled.

"You Hear that little guy? You're daddy's a lawyer." She giggled and drummed her fingers on her stomach,"Are we really leaving hunting? It doesn't seem right."

"We don't need to stop permanently." I said,"but ya it doesn't seem right, I've been raised to hunt, we both were."

"Ya...and I don't want to leave him at home with a babysitter when we're states away." She sighed.

"You know if you don't want to, you don't need to get a job." I said,"I'm getting a call back from a major law firm."

"I went to the police academy for a reason." She laughed,"when he's older I'll start working, I can't trust him with some daycare or nanny." 

"You never knows possessed." The baby started to kick almost violently, and must've really hit (y/n)s ribs hard because she winced.

"Oh fuck." She slowly exhaled from her nose,"oh my god..."

"He's a hunter." I nodded, She rubbed her stomach and he didn't respond.

"Oh so you try to kill me and now you go to sleep? Okay, I love you." She tapped her stomach, I removed me arm from her and got off the bed and knelt in front of her, my hands on either side of her stomach.

"Let your mom sleep, she's gonna need it....mostly when you're crying at 2 am." I kissed her stomach, she giggled at the action,"and if you kick your mommy's ribs, I'm gonna talk your ear off about stuff I've read over the years."

"It's the most boring thing ever." She muttered, I looked up at her.

"You didn't say that 4 years ago, if I remember you use to say it was the hottest thing ever... I think dean also yelled at us that morning because we-" She put her finger over my mouth.

"...shut up." She laughed, I kissed her stomach again and got back in the bed, she turned the light off. I wrapped my arms around her and she hurried her head into my chest and looked up at me,"You're gonna get the job by the way."

"I'm hoping." I whisper and I kissed her soft lips.

"And I know you'll get it."

Your POV-

Friday-

I heard the bunker door open. Dean and I were in the library, I was searching cases for them.

"I did it!" Sam yelled, I looked at dean and heard Sam run from the door and he was soon in the library I stood up from my chair,"I got the job."

"Holy shit! Are you serious?" Dean asked.

"Told ya." I smiled and Sam hugged me tightly,"when do you start?"

"Monday." He smiled dean walked over as we parted.

"Now I'm glad I pulled you from that dorm." Dean hugged him,"my little brother is making his dreams come true."

"Unlike you?" Sam laughed.

"F- hold on." Dean put his hands on my stomach,"you don't need to hear this...fuck you." He laughed,"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

"I need to find roommates now...shit." Dean whispered.

"I'm still going to hunt." Sam said,"we both are."

"When I'm not pregnant and my child is 5 years old, yes." I answered.

"I don't care about that, I just have a big ass bunker to myself now." He leaned on the table and I sat back down.

"You and cas have the whole place to yourselves now." I smiled and Sam sat down next to me.

"That's true." He said,"I think we should go out and celebrate."

"Only seems right." I said,"mr major law firm over here finally became a lawyer."

A month later-

"I can move a fucking box Samuel William Winchester." I said grabbing a box off of the moving truck.

"Are you sure?" He asked,"because I can do all of this."

"Yes I'm sure...you're arguing with a pregnant lady, that's not smart." I walked up the concrete stairs and into our new house. It was a 2 floor, 2 bedroom, and 2 bathrooms house and that's nice but we got it because their childhood house is right down the street. I put the box down in front of a dark brown bookshelf in the living room, Sam walked in with another box and put it in the kitchen.

"Can you believe we actually did this?" He asked.

"A bit, but I must admit, this whole journey doesn't seem real. Like how the hell do you randomly find someone in Colorado, and stay with him for years, become his wife, have his kid, and now you're in your own house with him?" Put my hands on my stomach and looked around. He walked over and out his arm around my shoulder and sighed.

"I love you both so much." He leaned down and pecked my lips.

"We love you too." I said,"don't we Ash?" You felt him kick lightly,"he's very responsive."

"He gonna talk a lot...oh no." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"What if he takes after dean?" He asked and I laughed.

"if my son turns out to be a Casanova I don't know what I'd do." I shook my head,"but...he won't, because my son." He chuckled and rubbed my stomach.

"I'm gonna go get the rest of the stuff." He said and we heard a horn blare outside.

"Who the fuck?" I whispered and walked over to the door and looked out and saw the impala and dean was standing outside of it with his hand on the horn.

"This place is cute!" He said as he shut the door and walked over.

"You're 10 minutes late." Sam laughed.

"I am?" He looked down at his watch,"Oh ya, let's not talk about why." I shook my head and he walked up stairs and leaned on the railing.

"Was Cas over?" I asked and he nodded,"that's why."

"Shh," He shushed me jokingly,"Okay so what I can see...well where the moose isn't blocking you guys have all the boxes out...so the only thing left is furniture."

"Yep." Sam nodded,"and you aren't moving any of it."

"I can move stuff." I argued.

"No." Dean and Sam both said shaking their heads.

"So then what can I do?" I asked.

"Sit down, relax, and look hot." Sam patted my shoulder.

"No." I shook my head,"not gonna happen." 

"I will lock you in the nursery." Sam said,"now go relax."

"Only for ash."

Labor Day-

Sam's pov-

I sat in the waiting room tapping my foot anxiously. (y/n) didn't want me in the room, she wanted her mom.

"Can't wait to see his little face." Dean cooed.

"I can't wait either." I smiled, I got 3 days off of work for this, 3 days to be with (y/n) and my son,"what if something went wrong?"

"Shut up." He whispered,"nothing went wrong. If it did you would've been told. Everything is fine." I nodded and check my watch, I've been here for 10 hours,"if you're worried about the time...I was with uncle Bobby for a whole day when you were born."

"And the you had to pull me out of a burning nursery." He nodded in confirmation.

"Yup, and you won't have to do that with Asher. Listen we'll take a day out traps around the house, we already did the nursery a month ago." He said and I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." I said and a nurse walked over to us.

"Are you Sam Winchester?" She asked and I nodded, she smiled and spoke again."you can go see your son." I sat there in shock, the day I've waited so long for us finally here.

"Come on." Dean said standing up, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the seat.

"Follow me." She said and we followed her.

"I get to meet my son, oh my god..." I whispered.

We soon entered (y/n) room.

"Hey." She greeted us, Asher sat on her chest,"hold your son."

"Gladly." I walked over to the bed and she say up, she put the little bundle of joy in my arms.

"He looks a lot like you when you were a baby." Dean said.

"I think I'm gonna cry."

A couple months later- 

Your POV-

I walked up the stairs, Asher was asleep in my arms. I stopped in front of the nursery room, the door was opened, Sam was on a ladder, drawing a devil's trap in front of the entrance.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked, I was able to walk around the ladder and put Asher in his crib.

"Marking this room." Dean said,"we're not taking ANY chances."

"None." Sam shook his head as he finished the trap and got down.

"You two better be painting over this." I pointed above me, I looked around and saw that they had them over the windows and around the air vent,"and everything else."

"We plan on it." Sam nodded.

"So glad I didn't paint this room..." I muttered.

"I was thinking...what about a light green?" Dean crossed his arms.

"What are you going to do next? Sell me a house that was built in 1920 but was redone 4 years ago which means it's haunted but has a nice kitchen backsplash?" I joked(please tell me Some gets that.) and he laughed.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I light green would actually look like." Sam said.

"It was moms favorite color." Dean said,(I'm just saying it for the EmOtIon)

"Light green it is." I smiled,"but we're not painting the ceiling light green."

"Ya ya, we know." Sam laughed," the ceiling is going to be white again."

"Why don't we get crafty and make a sky." Dean laughed.

"...no." I shook my head,"don't drop a sharpie on my baby." I walked out of the room.

"He's my baby too!" Sam said popping his head out of the room.

"You woke him up." Dean said and the. I heard Asher whine.

"That's problem now." 

6 years later-

"Mommy." I heard Asher whispered and poke my cheek,"mommy." I slowly opened my eyes to face the hazel eyed child.

"What is Sweetie?" I whispered, his eyes were red and puffy, tears slowly fell down his cheeks.

"I had a nightmare." He said and I sat up and pulled the covers off of me.

"Come on," I pat the bed and he crawled up onto it,"you can sleep with us tonight."

He got under the cover in the middle of Sam and I got back under the covers as Sam rolled over.

"We'll keep you safe." Sam whispered and kissed his head, I snuggled into my pillow as Sams arm went around ash, Sam laced his fingers with mine and I kissed ashers head. I looked at Sam and he smiled.

'I love you.' He mouthed.

'I love you too, moose.'

Sam's pov-

A month later-

One moment everything is going great. You have a son and a wife that you love so much. You get the job you've wanted and your wife gets to go back to her job, but then you get that dreaded phone call.

"Mr.Winchester, you wife, (y/n) Winchester is dead. She was found by another officer dead, bleeding out."

I sat down in front of (y/n)s Grave, Ash day in my lap. (y/n) was able to get buried next to Mary. 

"I miss mommy." Ash said, and I wiped a tear from my face.

"I do too...I do too." I whispered and kissed the top of his head. I heard a car drive up and stop. The door opened and shut, I looked behind me and saw dean.

"Thought I'd find you here." He said and sat down next to us,"hey bud."

"Hey uncle dean." Ash greeted.

"Look...you're not going to like this, but the Coroners kept something from you." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"There was an unidentifiable blood sample..." he said and I nodded,"demon."

"How you could you tell?" I asked.

"Ask Cas." He sighed and looked at the grave stone,"2 wonderful women, buried right next to each other."

"Right when they got the life they wanted."

  
  



	7. Gabriel- She Fell for the trick

Episode "- 15

Season-2

Yours pov-

I sat on the uncomfortable hotel bed,I flipped through the pages of my book, looking for whatever the hell we were hunting was. Deans music playing on the radio filled the room, along with the smell of food. Sam was sitting on the couch, a pile of books on the table in front of him.

"Dude do you mind not eating those on my bed?" Sam asked.

"No I don't mind." Dean replied, I rolled my eyes and continued skimming the page,"How's the research going?"

" You know how it's going? Slow." sam said, annoyance and anger dripped like acid with his words,"You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? - If I had my computer."

"Can you turn that down, please?" I asked not looking away from my book.

-"Yeah, absolutely." Dean replied and turned up the volume,

"You know what? Maybe, uh Maybe you should just go somewhere for a while, huh?" I closed my book as sam spoke, dean scoffed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately, my car's screwed to hell." Dean said a shit ton of anger in his voice.

I told you I had nothing to do--" sam was cut off by a sudden knock at the door.

"i got it." I said and got off of my bed and walked over.

"you sure?" Dean asked and I glanced back at him, I looked in the peep hole and opened the door.

"hey bobby." I greeted and he walked in.

"(y/n)." he nodded,"boys." I closed the door.

"It's good to see you again so soon." sam said standing up from the couch.

Yeah, uh, thanks for coming.'' Dean said and he stood up and shook bobby's hand.

"thank god you're here." I whispered and walked back to my bed and sat down.

"So, what didn't you wanna talk to me on the phone about? "bobby asked.

"it's this job we're working we-- We weren't sure you'd believe us." sam said pulling a chair over and sitting down

"Well, I can believe a lot." bobby chuckled.

"No, yeah, yeah,I know." sam said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's just, we've never seen anything like it." I said and bobby sat down at the end of the bed and he nodded.

"Not even close." Dean added.

"Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?" bobby said and i started to speak.

"So it all started when we caught wind of an obit.See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth-story window. Only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we protected as reporters from the local paper..'' I started.

Flashback-

Sam's pov-

"We both had the professor for Ethics and Morality." Curtis said and he took a swig of his drink.

"Yeah? So why do you think he did it? Who knows? He was tenured, wife and kids, his book was, like, a really big deal." the girl next to him looked at him and back at me,"Then again, who's to say it was suicide?"

"Jen, come on." Curtis said.

" Well, what else could it be?" I asked and looked at (y/n).

" Well, you know about Crawford Hall?" jen asked.

" No,I don't, actually." I said and curtis scoffed.

"It's a bunch of crap, a total urban legend." he said and took another swig of his beer.

"Yeah? Well, Heather's mom went to school here and she knew the girl." jen said.

"Wait, what girl?" (y/n) asked.

" Like 30 years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor He broke it off and She jumped out the window and killed herself." she explained, i noddled slowly.

"You know her name?" (y/n) asked.

" No." she said and quickly added,"But they say she jumped from Room 669. Get it? You turn the nine upside down, So now she haunts the building...And anyone who sees her, they don't live to tell the tale."

"Well, if no one lives to tell the tale, then how does the tale get told?" Curtis asked in a cocky tone.

"Curtis, shut up." jen said in a monotone voice.

"You know what? Uh, thanks a lot, guys.'' I said and (y/n) and I sat up from out seats and walked away towards the bar to go see dean.

"Excuse me." (y/n) spoke up and we saw dean take a shot of a purple liquid.

"Dean, what are you--? What are you drinking?" I asked.

"I don't know, man.I think they're called purple nurples. Ha, ha.'' Dean laughed

"I think maybe we should go check out the professor's office."(y/n) proposed.

"Oh, no, no, no.I can't right now.I got some I've got a feisty little wildcat on the hook.

I'm about to, zip, reel her in. I'll introduce you." Dean smirked.

" Dean--" I was cut off by dean and and (y/n) both speaking.

"I'm going outside." (y/n) sighed in annoyance and she walked away.

"Starla.Starla, hey.This is my shuttle copilot, Major Tom, Major Tom, Starla.

"Mm, ha, ha. EnchantÉ." starla wrapped her arm around deans neck and smiled.

"Hi." I said awkwardly and she got off of dean and she started to gag.

Sorry, just trying to keep my liquor down,Ha, ha." she apologized and laughed with a smile.

"Yeah, Good job." Dean said,"Hey, good news,She's got a sister." he winked.

End-

(still sam's pov)

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, whoa...Hold on a minute." Dean interrupted.

"What?

"Come on, dude." he said and (y/n) muttered a line of curses,"That's not how it happened." he insisted.

"No? So you never drank a purple nurple?" I looked at bobby and (y/n) she had a bitch face on.

" Yeah, maybe, but I don't say things like "feisty little wildcat and Her name wasn't Starla." he pointed at me, (y/n) clicked her tongue.

"Then what was it?"

I don't know, But she was a classy chick." he said and added," She was a grad student: Anthropology and Folklore, We were talking about local ghost stories."

Flashback-

Deans pov-

"Here's to-- " she started.

"Here's to us." I finished and we clinked our shot glasses and we shut em' down. She stared at me for a second and spoke in a lust filled tone.

"My God, you are attractive." she spoke slowly.

"Thanks, but no time for that now. You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please, lives are at stake.'' I insisted and giggled.

"I'm sorry, I just-- I can't even concentrate. It's like.. staring into the sun." her hand trailed up my neck and into my hair, she pulled me into a kiss and then i heard sam speak.

"Dean, what do you think you're doing?" he asked and we slowly parted.

" Sam, please,If you wouldn't mind, just give me five minutes here." I said and she pulled me back into the kiss.

"Dean, this is a very serious investigation, We don't have time for any of your blah-blah blah-blah.Blah-blah blah-blah.Blah, blah blah blah! Blah, blah-blah-blah blah.

Blah!"

End-

(still deans pov)

" Right, and that's how it really happened? - I don't sound like that." sam whined

"That's how you sound like to me." I said.

"I'm gonna jump out that fuckin' window in a minuet." (y/n) whispered.

"No youre not (y/n), but how'd did it go for you?"

"Uh I interviewed Jen and Curtis, and took some dude back to his house.." she explained, and bobby nodded.

"That didn't help .Okay,so what's going on with you two? "Bobby asked.

"They Are being assholes." (y/n) pointed to us.

"No,It's nothing." sam said

"Come on. Now, you're bickering like an old married couple." bobby rolled his eyes at us.

"No. See, married couples can get divorced,Me and him? We're like, uh, Siamese twins.'' I explained and stood up from the bed, and walked away.

"It's conjoined twins!" sam corrected me.

"See what I mean?" I said and walked into the kitchen area of the room.

" Look, it We've just been on the road for too long.Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it." sam said and bobby nodded slowly.

"Okay." was all he said.

"So anyway, we figured it might be a haunting so we went to check out the scene of the crime."

Your POV-

flashback-

Sam, Dean, and I were lead to the professor's office by the janitor.

"So how long have you been working here?" Sam asked him.

"I've been mopping these floors for 6 years." he said, I nodded as he unlocked the door and turned the light and we walked in,"there you go guys." sam pulled out an EMF device,"what the heck is that for?'

"Finding wires in the wall." he lied and the janitor leaned against the wall.

"ah , well." I crossed my arms and scanned the room,"not sure why your wiring up this office." Sam slowing scanned the part of the room his was in," not gonna do the proffesor much good."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"He's dead." the janitor said blatantly.

"Oh? What happened?" I asked, as dean walked past him. The man got off the wall and pointed teeth the window in front of us.

"He went out that window right there." I nodded and sam walked over, i walked past them and stood in front of the window.

"yeah ? were you working that night?" sam asked, i pulled the white sheer curtains back and looked around the window.

"I'm the one who found him." he said, I turned around to look at the boys, dean was eating something.

"Oh? Did you see it happen?" sam asked.

" Nope. I just saw him come up here and, uh - Well." he clicked his tongue.

" What?" I asked.

"He wasn't alone." he said.

"Who was he with?" I questioned, dean had a mouthful of chocolate or something in his mouth, he looked like a squirrel.

End-

(still your pov)

"Come on! I ate one maybe two!" Dean corrected me.

"Oh shut up and let me tell it." I hissed at him.

Continue flashback-

"He was with a young lady." the man explained, I nodded, he looked at dean and then sam, then back at me,"I told the cops about her, but ah..." he pursed his lips," guess they never found her."

"You saw this girl go in huh? But did you ever see her come out?' sam asked, dean was still stuffing his face with the chocolate.

"Well, now that you mention it, no." he shook his head.

"You ever see her before, around?" sam asked, I picked up the book the professor wrote, i looked at the back or it.

"Not her." he said, i looked up and put the book down.

"What do you mean by that?" i asked and he looked at me, i gotta admit, his eyes are fucking sexy, i heard his voice in my head say "thanks yours are too cutie", i brushed it off as me hearing things.

"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but, uh.. Mr. Morality here? he brought a lot of guys up here." I raised my brow and laughed,"got more than a toilet seat." Dean laughed and hit sams arms.

"One more thing, uh this building... it only has four stories. Right?" sam asked and the man nodded.

"Yeah."

"So there wouldn't be a room 669?" sam asked, i sat down in the professor's chair and rested my arms on the desk.

"Of course not. Why do you ask?" he asked sam.

"Ah, he's just curious." I said,"thanks." I stood up and pushed the chair into the desk.

"Sure"

Back at the hotel-

Sam opened the door and we all walked in.

"Well there were no traces of any EMF, that's for sure." Dean closed the door behind him, he put the silver case into the chair, a pizza box and sam laptop were on the table along with some beer bottles, sam pulled a chair out and sat down.

"And that room 669 is a load of crap."dean scoffed.

"It wasn't a complete waste of time, but also was." I said as dean grabbed us out some beers. I took mine from his hand.

"So what do think? The professor was just a jumper?" sam asked.

"Legends just a legend." I pulled a chair out and sat down.

"I don't know. I mean that girl the janitor told us about, that's just weird.'' Dean opened his beer and tossed the cap and the opener on the table. I opened mine up quickly," we oughta check out the history quickly." he took a swig of his beer," see if any coed ganked herself there." Dean put his beer down on the counter and walked away.

"Yeah." sam put his beer down after he couldn't open it, even those there was an opener on the table. He grabbed his laptop and opened it, he placed his feet on the chair. He looked at his computer in confusion.

"Dude were you on my computer?" he asked, dean came out of the bathroom and looked at him like he was crazy.

"No." was all he said.

"Oh really?" sam asked, i stood up and looked at sams computer,"cause it frozen now."

"And it's on Bustyasianbeauties.com." I said, dean didn't answer, just walked back into the bathroom.

"Dean...would you just...dont touch my stuff anymore?" sam asked.

"I wish I wasn't in this room with you two...i really should've got that janitors number." I whispered walking away and picking up my beer from the table and headed to the couch.

"Why don't you control your OCD?" Dean asked.

End-

"But did you three dig up anything about the building?" bobby asked as he walked past sam," or on the suicidal coed?"

"No. history clean." sam answered.

"Then it's not a haunting." bobby said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe not. Tell you the truth, were really not sure.'' Dean spoke.

"What do you mean your not sure?" bobby questioned.

"Well..." sam spoke up," its weird."

" what's weird?" bobby asked deans and sam.

"This next part, we uh...we didn't see it happen ourselves, exactly, but...its pretty fickin weird , even for us."

Narrator/ 3rd person-

Curtis walked down the street past the professor's office, his backpack on, it was a night out, he heard whooshing from behind him, he looked and didn't see a thing, he looked back in front of him and smiled, brushing what just happened away.

Again, the whooshing started again, he looked around and still didnt see a thing, he continued walking, a bright light appeared in the sky, nearly blinding him from how powerful it was. He yelled and started to run, looking up at the light that followed him. He fell down onto the grass, the light still above him. The sound of lightning zapping filled his ears as he was being pulled up from the ground in the large beam of light. Screaming in panic and hope that someone would hear and come help him.

Dean pov-

"Aliens?" bobby asked.

"Yeah." I answered, he walked closer, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aliens?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I repeated.

"Look, even if they're real, they sure as hell aren't coming to earth and swipin' people." he said.

"hey , believe me. We know." I said.

"My whole life, ive never found evidence of an honest-to-god abduction, it's all just cranks and pranks." I nodded and sam spoke.

"Ya that's what we thought. But...we figured we'd at least talk to the guy." sam said.

At The Bar With Curtis-

Sam's PoV-

Dean, (y/n), and I were all sitting at the table with Curtis, he had 3 shots in front of him and had already taken one.

"You should give those purple nurples a shot. Phew, heh." Dean said and curtis just gave him a dirty look. (y/n) cleared her throat and started to speak.

"So, what happened, curtis?" she asked and he looked up from the table to look at her.

"You won't believe me. Nobody believes me." he said.

"Give us a chance." I said.

"I do not want this in the papers." he pointed at me with a shot glass in hand.

"Of record then." Dean said, curtis looked at him and then he set the glass down.

"I uh...i blacked out and... I lost times, and when i woke up." Dean looked up at me and then back at curtis, (y/n)s arms were crossed over her chest, a serious look on her face,''I didn't know where I was."

"Then what?" I asked adjusting my position.

"They did tests on me." he said and I nodded," and uh..." he quickly downed another shot, and cleared his throat,"they uh...they probed me" i scratched the back of my head trying not to laugh I looked at (y/n) who looked back at me with a "I can't believe it" look on her face.

"They probed you?" Dean asked completely serious.

"Ya, they probed me." he said,"Again and again, and again," he downed his last shot,"and And again and again, and again, and then one more time."

"Yikes." Dean said blatantly.

"No and that's not even the worst of it." he said.

"How could it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch."(y/n) said very, very seriously.

They-They made me slow dance." we all looked at each other, with a "what the fuck?" look on our faces. (y/n) shrugged her shoulders.

"Moments like these i wish that janitors number." she whispered and nodded.

"Sorry what?' I asked, curtis was out of it, the whole memory playing in his head.

"You heard me jackass." she smoked.

End-

Still sam's POV-

"You guys are exaggerating again, huh?" bobby asked.

"No." we all said in unison. Dean and I were sitting on the couch and (y/n) was on her bed.

"Then this frat boy is just nuts." bobby said and (y/n) nodded.

"Were not so sure." Dean said...

Yous pov-

We stood next to the crawford Hall sign, about 10 people were also here, looking at the perfect circle of missing grass.

"I'm telling you dean." sam said," this was made by some kind of jet engine."

"What, you mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?" he asked

"Well what else could it be?" sam questioned.

"What the hell?" I said.

"I don't know." sam said.

"No seriously, Sammy, what the hell?" I asked.

"I don't know!" he raised his voice slightly,''I mean now the haunting, now this?" I walked over to the large circle and stood in it.

"What if it's weed killer? Some random guy decided to come out here with a spot light and weedkiller, sedate curtis, take him to his house, and make him his bitch?" I asked and we argued about that for awhile. Then we decided to continue digging.

Time skip-

"So you and this guy, curtis. You were in the same house?" sam asked this kid with an olive green jacket on and he had short brown hair.

" ya." he nodded in agreement.

"You heard what happened to him?' Dean asked.

"Ya he says it's aliens but you know, whatever." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Look man, i...i know this all has to be hard on you." sam said sympathetically.

"Um, not so much." he said, he obviously didn't really care.

"But i want you to know...im here for you." sam said.

"I wonder if that janitor is working today...maybe he's got an hour to kill." I said and dean chuckled.

"You brave little soldier." sam ended his cringy ass sentence, but it wasn't the end,''I acknowledge your pain..come here." he pulled the kid into a hug, why? I don't know, sam was being an actual idiot that really shouldn't be talking, but thats okay, hes sam,"you're too precious for this world."

End-

"I never said that!" sam yelled at me.

"I'm pretty sure you did." I smirked.

"You werent even paying attention, all you wanted to fo was fuck that janitor that we met." he yelled.

"And? He's pretty good looking!" I yelled.

"Okay shut the hell up both of you." Dean said,"but sam you are always saying pansy stuff like that." Bobby looked at up confusedly.

"Now let me continue." I said.

Continue-

"Well...um." the man said,"yeah, uh, thanks." he pat sams side,"thanks for the hug?"

"Yeah." sam said letting him go.

"But uh, im okay." the man said,"really," sam patted his shoulder and I rolled my eyes," but whatever happened to Curtis, to tell the truth he had it coming."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"He's our pledge master." I cringed at his titles, in my sorority our pledge master was a literal bitch,"put us through hell this semester, and got off on it...now he knows how we feel."

"Hmm." Dean nodded at his words,"its okay." he pat sam's shoulder.

Time skip to the hotel-

I unlocked the door to our room and we walked in.

"Still doesn't make a lick of sense." I said and dean walked towards the couch taking off his jacket.

"But hey, at least we have one connection." he added.

"Between what?' sam asked walking over to the couch.

"The victims." I said and dean pointed at me and nodded.

"The professor and the, uh frat guy." Dean sat down on the chair in the living area as sam walked over to his bed,"they're both dicks."

"That's a connection?" sam asked.

"You got any better to go on, id love to hear it." Dean said as sam picked up his laptop bag and looked in it.

"Where my laptop?" he asked dean.

"I don't know, i mean think about it, a philandering professor gets a dead girl, a pledge master gets hazed." Dean said ignoring sams question.

"I left it in here." sam said putting the bag on the bed.

You obviously didn't." he said finally acknowledging sam," I mean those punishments, there- they're almost poetic." sam looked for it on my bed,"actually, it'd be more like a limerick, but still--."

"Okay, hilarious. Where did you put it?" sam asked, sam's laptop was in his bag, it's always there, so wherever it went, he didn't put it there.

"What your computer?" Dean asked.

"Yes my computer, where did you hide it?" he asked again.

"Why would I take your computer?" Dean asked getting defensive.

"Because no one else could have dean, except for (y/n) but she tells me when she uses it and puts it back in my bag." he said motioning to me.

"That's true." I said crossing my arms and I sat on my bed.

"We keep the door locked, we don't let the maids in." sam raised his arms with his words.

"Looks like you lost it, poindexter." Dean smirked.

"Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you."

"What? I'm a joy to be around.'' Dean crossed his arms.

"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge." he said, I wasn't going to interrupt because their fights are amazing.

"What's wrong with my food?" Dean asked.

"It's not food anymore dean! It's Darwinism!" sam raised his arms again.

"I like it." Dean said in a relaxed tone.

"And you what? All I ask from you, the one thing is that you don't mess with my stuff!" said pointed at him.

"You done?" Dean asked, sam turned around and then back to him again.

"You know? How would it feel if i messed with the Impala?" he asked, my eyes widened, the one thing you never do is fuck with the impala.

"It'd be the last thing you ever do." Dean said, still relaxed.

End-

Bobby walked around the kitchen as I finished up telling him what happened, dean and sam were sitting at the table.

"Did you take his computer?" Bobby asked dean.

"No but it serves him right." Dean answered as I jumped up onto the counter and took a swig of my beer.

"Well i didn't lose it, cause i don't lose things." sam said, I rolled my eyes and looked outside, the sun was setting.

"Look, im leaving." I got off the counter.

"And where would you be going?" Dean asked.

"To a bar." I put the beer bottle in the sink and grabbed my phone and wallet,"if i dont call by 6 am tomorrow, call me and if I don't pick up then don't call again." I unlocked the door.

"Woah woah, you can't leave right now." sam said,"you need to help us with this."

"I'm trying to hook up with whiskey eyes, might just take a taxi to crawford." I said opening the door.

"No (y/n)!" Dean yelled as I slammed the door shut, I walked down the hall, thinking of where I should go, also i had a clue of what was attacking. Sams computer goes missing, the one thing he needs to basically survive, deans tires go flat, sams money clip if found at the scene, a sexually frustrated ghost, an alien attack, and a crocodile in the sewer? I believe it's a trickster, like the Norse God Loki, it does make a lot of sense, attacks the high and mighty, it wouldn't actually be the first time I've come in contact with the trickster, for a year when I was in uni studying history and psychology everything weird and funny that could kill/hurt someone happen did, then I dropped out, joined police academy, again everything weird and funny,I rolled a police car and smashed into a pool full of duck, live and rubber, none were hurt and i wasn't charged, then it all stopped, i dropped out and tried to figure out what was happening, now it's back, and I don't know if it will attack me, but we shall see.

Time skip-

I ended up going to the bar where we met curtis and Jen and interview Curtis. I got lucky, there were 3 taxis parked outside my hotel waiting to drive people places.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting, what can I get you?" I looked up and met the bartenders eyes, she had long wavy red hair and dark blue eyes.

"A corona, thanks." I smiled, I opened my wallet and slid a 5 on the counter and she placed a bottle in front of me.

"Got a couple guys checking you out right now." she smirked crossing her arms over her black uniform.

"Most likely not the onei want." I said.

"Oh? What does he look like?"

"His hair is like the color of scotch, sorta mid length, about 6 foot but he would be sitting so that doesnt help." I tapped my fingers on the bar.

"His eyes might look like whiskey?" I heard the man from the university speak, i turned around.

"Yup." I nodded and he sat down next to me, the bartender laughed and she left as she was called over to another person.

"I never got your name." he said.

"Its (y/n), i never got yours either now that I think about it." I took a swig of my beer.

"Gabriel." he said, I nodded and put the bottle down.

"Were your parents religious?" I asked.

"You could say." he said,"you very tense, wanna talk about it?"

"My coworkers have been at eachors necks the past couple days." i took a long drink of the alchol befire continuing," One of then took the other laptop the other let all of the air out of his tires...fucking crazy." he nodded,"ever since we met you, the murder of the professor, eveything has been crazy, alien attack like how the fuck? Then some scientist gets attacked by a crocodile, everything is around crawford hall, i swear Loki must be after me." i looked at him,"im not stupid i know who you are."

"And who would that be?" I reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out 2 lollipops.

"A very high metabolism... the 2 'chalaces' filled with candy in the professor's office, the way you smell like the Hershey Chocolate Factory..." I explained and he smirked.

"Oh you're good, (y/n), you are good." he pointed at me with his words.

"I won't tell sam and dean, we sorta have a past," I crossed my arms.

"You're pledge master got attacked by an alligator again in the sewers." he said,"my favorite."

"And my psych professor got ran over by an icecream truck at 12 am right on campus." I said,"and the worst one you ever did was make me roll the police car into a pool full of ducks."

"Some were rubber." he said.

"And then you just stopped."

"You became a hunter, I knew you would figure out what was happening." he explained.

"Am I next?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I messed with you off and on for 3- 4 years." he laughed,"you don't need anymore."

"Well, look, I didn't come here to speak." I said.

"I know, I heard what you said in that office, when you were at the bar interviewing curtis, and when you were talking to that kid about curtis." he said, his hand sat on my thigh.

"Why don't we go back to your place? Sam and Dean have a friend over, pretty sure they're onto you too.'' I said.

"Probably are, but they don't seem that smart." he said and I laughed.

"That's very true." I said and took a sip of my beer when I sat it down a large gust of wind hit me and the sound of wings flapping, then we were in a different room, I nearly fell over but he caught me,"could have warned me gabe."

"Nah." he laughed and pulled me onto him, he snapped his fingers and the beer that was in my hand disappeared, i looked around i saw a dog who ran up to me with his tail wagging.

"Aww." I looked down and saw the black and white dog.

"Thats Max." he smiled, knelt down and pet the adorable little dog.

"Why does a demigod have a dog?" I asked.

"He came with the body." he said and I nodded.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Angelic possession." I looked up at him with a confused face and rolled my eyes and focused back to the dog.

"Well he's cute," I smiled he walked away when i stood up and he went back to his bed,"we doing this?"

"If you want." he said, I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his lips to mine, he quickly responded, his hands sat on my hips, my arms wrapped around his neck, he tilted his hand and started to back me up. The back on my knees hit the bed, he picked me up quickly, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sat down on the bed. We parted and caught our breath.

"This gonna be one long night for you." he smirked and crashed his lips back onto mine.

Deans pov-

Later that night, 2 hours-ish--

I looked at sam as the realization hit, that really should've hit a couple hours ago.

"sam...(y/n) is out with loki." I said.

"Oh shit." he said," she probably doesn't know, she might be next."

"I'm gonna call her." I said.

"Hold on, that's not a smart idea." he said,"she wont pick up anyways, shes to...busy."

"I'm calling' her anyways." I said and grabbed my phone and flipped it open and found her contact number and called her.

"You're an idiot." I heard him mutter, the phone rang a couple times and then she answered.

"(y/n)?' I asked, i heard a shower in the background, she was in the shower.

"Uh can I help you?" she asked and then started talking to someone,"hey hey shh."

"Whos that?" I asked,"like name and all."

"Uh my bar hookup...his name is Dan and he's from...California." she said and i heard the hookup speak, couldn't make out the words,"yes...duh..oh really?...sounds amazing, look dean ive gotta go." she said in an excited tone.

"Wait! Wait!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked in annoyance.

"The janitor, from the university, don't go anywhere near him." I said,"we believe he's the trickster god, Loki. 'been causing all of this."

"That's great, bye!" she hung up.

"What was she doing?" sam asked.

"She was in the shower with her bar hookup." I said,"sounded like the janitor, but i'm not sure, couldn't make out what he said, but she got really excited when she was about to hang up."

"Probably because she's getting some." he said in a smartass tone.

"Oh shut up." I said and put my phone down next to me,"she said that she's with dan from california, more like janitor from Crawford Hall." I used my hands to animate my words.

"It's only a 50/50 chance, but I doubt she got the janitor." sam said.

"Sorta sounded like him, didn't sound like someone from california." I said and he shook his head,"what? If she's with him then she could be in danger."

"Look, (y/n) is strong enough to defend herself if she needs to, plus I don't think she with him, just relax, she's fine." 

Morning-

Your pov--

(This part was written half on my phone and half on my laptop!)

I slowly opened my eyes, My head was in the crook of my elbow, I slowly looked up and propped myself up on my elbows. My phone started to ring and I flinched at the sudden ringing, I looked around and saw it on the floor. I reached down and grabbed it and quickly answered.

"What?" I asked, I rolled onto my back and right side of the bed shifted. Gabe.

"Oh you're awake." I heard dean with in relief.

"You woke me up." I lied, glanced over at Gabe, his hair was peeking out of the blanket.

"Good, because we're meeting that janitor again today." He said.

"That's great." I smiled as I played with Gabe's hair,"so when?"

"When you get back which means we're getting there when the place opens." He said,"so hurry."

"I'm not gonna rush out of this man's house so you can see this janitor again and ask him more questions." I said and Gabe looked up at me, I was still playing with his hair.

"Well just hurry back here okay? And in one piece." He said and I laughed.

"Are you worried that I'll get taken by the big bad wolf?" I teased, Gabe chucked into his pillow knowing I was talking about him.

"No....well a bit."he chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in one piece." I smiled," bye."

"Bye." I hung up and shook my head.

"I'm gonna block his number one night." I muttered and Gabe chuckled.

"Does he do that a lot?" He asked and I nodded.

"Oh ya, whenever I hook up with someone from a bar, I usually get a phone call at 4 or 3, but apparently he decided to call at 5 which means I should probably get going." I said,"seeing you right when you open."

"What a lovely way to spend my day." He smirked,"I'll see you later." He snapped his fingers and I was in front of the hotel room, I was new clothes with was a grey T-shirt and blue jeans with my shoes from last night, I had a small bag, I opened and it was my clothes from the night before.

"How do I explain how I got here this fast?" I whispered, I thought about it for a minute and agreed to day I was only Down the street and I didn't realize. I hesitated to knock on the door and then I did.

1...2...3 knocks, I tapped my foot, my hands on my hips resting on bruises. Door unlocked and I met deans green eyes.

"How the hell did you get here that fast?" He asked very confused.

"I was down the street, I didn't realize." I shrugged my shoulders,"anyways, Crawford opens up in half an hour, it takes us 20 minutes to get there." I walked past him and into the room.

"Welcome back, now dean can shut up about you." Sam laughed from the couch.

"I didn't talk about her that much." I looked back at dean.

"Dan and I both agreed you were very protective last night." I said,"you called me 6 times."'

"That's because you were probably with the janitor, or well Loki." He pointed at me and then crossed his arms.

"Which I wasn't." I lied,"I couldn't find him."

"Good."

"You're acting like my dad." I shook my head and tossed the bag onto my bed.

"That's a first." He smirked,"wanna add a 'Y' to it?"

"And that's the last time I ever say that , now let's go." 

Crawford Hall-

I stood behind dean and sam as Gabe, or well “The Janitor” locked up the cleaning room gate. Dean looked back at me with a raised brow.

‘Piss off’ i mouthed and he turned around. 

“Sorry im dragging a little ass today guys, i had quite the night last night..” he started to walk up the stairs and turned around,”lots of sex last night if you catch my drift.” we walked up, dean laughed, sam lt out a chuckle not knowing what to say.

“Really? Well, (y/n) here did to.” he smirked.

“Oh fuck you.” I laughed, shaking my head,” anyways listen we won't be long.”

“We just need to check a couple offices up on three.” sam said. (I know he didn't say this but in this he did.”

“No problem.” gabe responded simply, and then I heard him in my head, like I did the first time I met him,’what are you embarrassed sweetheart?’

‘No, well okay maybe, mostly because of dean. We’ll talk later.’ I responded in my head. We reached the top and then sam spoke.

“Oh damn. I uh forgot something in the truck.” sam spoke and gabe rested his arms on the railing post,”you know what? I,I'll catch up with you guys.”

“Okay.” Dean said and i nodded. I walked past sam and followed gabe and dean up the stairs. Sam was getting something.

Sam's pov-

I walked down the stairs. I'm going to the lockers, dean wanted me to find something, anything.

I soon made it into the locker area, by picking the lock, which was super easy. I opened every locker, moving jackets and shirts and some bags until i found his. I pulled out a “weekly World News”. 

“okay.”

Timeskip-

I walked out with dean and (y/n) behind me.

“Just because he reads the Weekly World News, doesn't mean he's our guy. I mean , you read it, too.`` I said as we walked away quickly from Crawford.

“Im telling you, he's our guy.” Dean said, confidence filled his tone.

”look i just think we need some hard proof. That's all.`` I replied. 

“Okay another thing that bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like insects. Okay a real sweet tooth.” he said looking at (y/n) and i.

“I didn't see any candy bars.” (y/n) said.

“And I didn't find any candy or sugar in his lock. Not even equal`` I informed him.

“it's probably because you missed something.” he argued and I spoke immediately after.

“I don't miss things.”

“oh , right. ‘Cause you're mr.Perfect.” he smiled.

“What? Are you really still pissed at me because of what the trickster did?” I asked.

“Oh come on ,man, you're being a tight ass, long before that trickster showed up.” I was at a loss for words, which isn't normal.

“Look, just stay here and keep an eye on the janitor.” I said,” ill go to his place and see if I can find any evidence, before you go barging in and staking the man!” Dean cocked his head and looked away,” just wait till I get back, okay?”

“Hm.” he hummed.

“Okay!?”

“Okay!”

Your pov-

I watched sam walk away into the street, covered in water from the melting snow.

“Come on,” Dean said with an attitude.

“Okay first off drop that attitude.” I pointed at him with a calm but stern tone.

“Just walk.” he said walking away, I looked up at the building and crossed my arms, i saw someone walk past the window,”(y/n)! Come on!”

“...fine.” I gave up and followed him.

We returned when it was dark, the glass painting in the window was dull, and it was decently cold out. Dean and I stood in front of the steps of the Hall, we looked around.

“Ehh, screw this,” he jogged up the stairs and I followed.

“Are you crazy?” I asked, he nodded as he opened the door. I ran up the second pair of steps and under his arm as it was holding the door open. The door wasn't locked. Interesting.

We made our way down the stairs, I was following behind dean, he grabbed a flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. The only sound was our footsteps and the only light was from outside and the flashlight which he shune down each staircase before we went.

He stopped at the bottom of the staircase, one more and we would be at the lockers, he moved the light around. empty. 

“Do you even have a plan?” I asked in a whisper.

“Sorta.” he said as he started to walk back up the stairs, I rolled my eyes and followed. We soon made it to our original entrance in which he turned the light off and walked up cautiously. My heart was beating out of my chest, not from the stairs, those were easy but from what could happen, who knows whos here. I heard him pull something out of his pocket and then we stopped when we heard music. Soul music. 

“I've heard people say that.” we walked towards where the music was coming from,” too much of anything is no good for you.” he looked back at me and I shrugged, he put the item back and we went to where the music was coming from. 

We soon made it to an auditorium, maybe a stage room. Dean opened the door slowly, and I looked in and saw a red bed with 2 girls on it and party lights. What the hell. He walked in fully and i followed closing the door, my hand on my pistol that sat in my belt. Dean looked around and back at the “main attraction”. I rolled my eyes as he slowly walked down the stairs.

“What are you doing?” I asked,”you're like every white person in a horror movie.” he put his hand out as he kept walking, a signal for me to shut up.

As he got closer to the stage the girls made their way onto their knees.

“We’ve been waiting for you, dean.” a brunette said lustfully as she and a blonde next to her sat down on the edge.

“Y-y-you girls aren't real.” he managed out.

“Trust me, sugar. It's gonna feel real.” the brunette replied.

“Ha,” dean laughed.

“Come on, let us give you a massage.” the blonde said. I looked around and pulled my gun out of my belt and cocked it. they didn't hear. 

“Wha.” Dean breathed,”you know, im a- im a sucker for a happy ending. Really i am, but..” he clapped his hands,” im-im gonna have to pass..”

“Ooh.” the brunette moaned.

“They’re a peace offering.” I heard Gabe say, I looked down and he was sitting in one of the rows,” i know what you and your brother do, also what (y/n) does. I've been around awhile. Run into your kind before.”

“Well then you know that i.. I can't let you keep hurting people.`` Dean responded, i met his eyes and he gave me a small nod. Gabe rolled his head back and then back to dean.

“Come on.” he groaned,” those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you and sam, i like you.”

“What about (y/n)?” he asked.

“I already targeted her years ago, but you and sam, i like you. I do.” he replied,” so treat yourself, long as you want...just long enough for me to move onto the next town. because (y/n) sorta took up my night yesterday so I couldn't.”

“Ya.. we can't let you do that.” I replied, gabe glanced back as I walked slowly down the stairs.

“I don't wanna hurt you two.” gabe replied and pointed at dean with a candy bar,” and you know I can.” he took a bite of it.

“Look man, i, I gotta tell you...i- i dig your style, alright” i mean heh, i do.i mean pfft..heh.” he was talking about the girls,” and the uh, slow dancing alien.” they both laughed.

“One of my personal favorites.” gabe laughed.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded with a smile,”but, ug, i can't let you go.” 

“To bad.” he replied,”like i said, i liked you...mostly your friend, but I liked you.” he pointed at me and then to dean,” sam was right, you shouldn't have come alone.”

“But im not.” he said.

“Or so you thought.” gabe said and snapped his fingers and it reappeared in the locker room. I tried to slide the gate...then I noticed the large padlocks.

  
  


Deans pov-

“Or so you thought.” he snapped his fingers and (y/n) disintegrate into dust. 

“What the fuck did you just do to her?” I asked.

“Killed her.” he said blatantly and then the door opened. He looked behind him and i looked up and we saw sam, with a stake, oh and bobby. He looked back at me with an amused expression.

“That fight you had outside...that was a trick?” he asked as sam and bobby started to walk down the grey steps. I shrugged my shoulders and he nodded slowly and hummed.

“Not bad.” he nodded as I pulled out my stake,” wanna see a real trick?”

I heard a chainsaw and some man or something appeared behind sam, he brought the saw down and sam dodged it just in time. I rushed up to the janitor ready to stab him only for my arm to be grabbed by the brunette.

“Where the hell is (y/n)!?” sam yelled over the chainsaw and the girl who was currently fighting me.

“Dead Apparently!” I shouted, i heard something fall guessing it was sam and the man laughed,I was thrown by the brunette and smashed into the edge of the bed and fell onto the stage, the blonde in front of me. I looked and saw bobby's stake being cut by the chainsaw guy. I was pulled to my feet and punch by the blonde and stumbled back, the brunette caught me and we sent punched as i could see sam out of the corner of my eye tackle the chainsaw man to the floor. The blonde sent me flying into the first row and smashing my head into the seat and I slid down onto the floor.

‘Ooh! Nice toss ladies!” the man said proudly and he clapped, I fixed my position and ground in pain,”nice show.” I saw the end of a stake and sam dove for it.

“Dean...dean,dean,dean,” the man said standing up, and so did i. Sam rossed the stake to me,``I did not want to have to do this.” I stabbed the man in the chest quickly. 

“Me neither.” I replied as I pushed the wood deeper into his chest, the chainsaw whirred around me and slowly stopped, the ladies gasped and disappeared. I looked into the man's eyes, and quickly pulled the stake out and sent him flying into the row, blood dripping from his mouth and seeping into his uniform. 

Bobby and sam quickly came over as I touched my forehead with my palm.

“You guys okay?” I asked as we looked at the man. 

“Yeah.” sam whispered,” i guess.”

“All i got to say...he had style.” I smirked and walked away.

“Hold on dean.” sam said, I looked back to face him,”wheres (y/n)?” he asked.

“Row..row 6.” I pointed to the pile of dust with a pistol that sat inside of it,”with a snap of his fingers he...he killed her. Fucking used her, for sex first off because they did it yesterday night, and well..now shes, dead.”

“Holy shit.” sam said,”did he say anything else?”

“That she already has her share.” 

“What does that mean?” bobby asked.

“(y/n) was one of his old targets.” 

  
  
  
  


Your pov-

  
  


I heard the main door open, they obviously believed that I was dead, and then I was all of a sudden back in my original spot, same position.

“You fucking asshole!” I yelled as I saw gabe looking at a dead body in a row. It was him and it was disappearing.

“I didn't kill your friends if that makes you feel better.” he said looking at me.

“But you killed me!” I yelled,”they think im dead!”

“They think im dead too.” he smirked as he bit into a chocolate bar,”but they just killed an illusion,”

“What am I gonna do now?” I sat down in the closests seat.

“Come with me.” he offered,” youll meet them again, or they'll find you. Im sure of it.”

“

“

  
  
  



	8. Dean Winchester- invasion of Privacy

This was a request to re write by-  
@/AnnakahTurowski so glad you loved the book, I hope you love this new one as much as the original (once I actually start writing new chapters lol)  
This isn't exactly how the original went but it's pretty close ahah

Published- 1-17-21  
Edited- nah 

Your pov-

I turned over, and looked at the wall next to my bed, the moon was shining through the small opening in the curtains as they swayed with the wind coming through the cracked open window.

I couldn't sleep, my eyes couldn't stay closed enough for me to fall asleep.   
I flipped over again, moving to the other side of my bed, and looked down to my Dog Apollo, Dean got me him a year ago, I saw him at the shelter but I didn't take him home, but Dean a few months later for our 2 year anniversary decides to get me him, turns out he had a high protective drive, made some sense hes a leopard hound... well he was asleep, never thought I'd be jealous of a dog.   
I let out a sigh and laid down on my back, crossing my arms over my chest and looking up at the ceiling.  
Minuets went by before I heard my front door close which caused me to jump out of bed, I knelt down next to Apollo who started to wake up at the sudden noises and moving.   
"Come on." I whispered, and let his back to wake him up a bit more, I stood up with Apollo and slowly walked out of my room. I don't know who the fuck is in my house but they're gonna fucking regret breaking in, they're leaving with most definitely a broken nose and some broken ribs.

I silently crept away from my door and down the stairs, I looked behind at Apollo walking down after I walked half way down. I reached the last step and looked around, my house was dark, dark enough to not figure out facial features that's for sure. 

My head whipped towards the direction of the kitchen when I heard some scuffling in there. Apollo was now at my feet, looking up at me and then forward to make sure I was okay and that he was ready.  
"Get him." I whispered, he quickly but also as silent as he possibly could with the light padder of his nails go into the kitchen. I waited a few seconds and I heard nothing. I walked cautiously to the kitchen the figure was standing over Apollo, looking down at him as he was sitting there. I stood in confusion for a second before I quickly got them in a back choke hold and kicked the back on their knee so they fell onto the ground, Apollo scurried right before.  
"Fuck!" The intruder groaned, i was basically straddling one of their thighs while choking them from bending and I thought I had them till they quickly turn d over causing me to loose my grip.  
The back of my head hit the marble tile with a thud causing me to let out of a wince, the person forearm sat on my neck keeping me pinned there and one of their hands on my wrist keeping it down, their knee sat in between my legs and by what I could feel their other knee was up so they were in a "proposal" pose.  
I tried to punch them with my free hand but the moved their head just in time and freed my neck and got my other wrist.   
"Wow. You need to practice more." I heard my boyfriend Dean say as he released me from his grip and stood up.  
"Holy- fuck you." I said as he leant out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and went to hug me but I dipped down and walked away from him to turn on the kitchen lights.  
"Oh come on, I drove like 5 hours to come here, least ya can do is give me a hug and maybe a kiss...maybe some other services but that might be asking for to much." He gave me his famous flirt-like smile.  
"Fuck off, I'm tired." I turned around and scanned for Apollo, I felt his hands on my waist and he pulled me onto him resting his chin on my head.  
"Please?" He whispered.  
"I said, fuck off im tired." I flicked the side of his head and he released me.  
"Oh come on." I turned around.  
"Will it shut you up?"  
"Yes." He nodded, I quickly gave him a kiss and then he pulled me in for a second one which I gave into. They didn't last long only a few seconds before he pulled me into for a hug.  
"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with John?" I pushed him off slightly so I could look at him.  
"Look, don't worry about that right now. I already have to go get Sammy from his apartment tomorrow." I raised my brow,"I lost John, I don't know where he went, and I need your help and well Sammys too, so That's why I'm here."   
"Could've just said that once I came downstairs." I rolled my eyes.  
"Ya well, that's boring." He let out a dramatic sigh as he said boring.  
"Look I'm tired and you dramatics are making me even more exhausted so I'm going to sleep." I slipped from his grasp and turned the lights off and walked out of the kitchen.  
"Sounds great, I'm exhausted." He followed behind.  
"I'm actually going to sleep I haven't slept yet." I said to make sure he knew I wasn't fucking him.  
"I drove 5 hours sex is second on my list of things to do while I'm here." He laughed, I looked behind me as I started to walk Up the stairs and I shook my head and quickly walked up the stairs and into my room. Apollo was laying in his bed and I jumped into mine getting under the covers, I now just realized I wasn't wearing pants this whole time...I was only in one of deans shirts. Amazing.  
"You know, you should fight and wear more often without pants or bras, it's pretty hot." He chuckled as he un-did his belt and took his jeans off.  
"Maybe I will, I go kill some demons in my sleep wear, sounds like a plan." I pointed towards him as he got into bed.  
"Please do." He nodded and pulled me onto his chest,"sleep well cause we have to either persuade or kidnap my little brother tomorrow."   
"You're going to get charges for invasion of privacy."   
"It'll be worth it...maybe".


End file.
